Let Me Love You
by SofiiDistress
Summary: Katerina is your ordinary girl who loves literature and good music. Adam Levine is the lead singer of Maroon 5 and he is going through a rough patch because his girlfriend broke up with him. What happens when the two of them meet?
1. Anne Who?

**Katerina''s BIO:**

**Name: Katerina Aliane Nostron**

**Age: 21 years**

**Description: She's 5'6 tall, long brown hair, blue eyes, she has a thin but curvy body and she also has tattoos.**

**Hobbies: She loves to read and write, she has an old soul so she's a sucker for old music but she also hears recent music. Singing is something that she does very often but only with her closest friends. What she really loves is literature and poetry.**

**Best-friends: Izzy Thompson**

**Personality: She's very outgoing and fun, very independent, stubborn. She also has a bitchy side but in reality she's a very caring and friendly person. Very intelligent and has a mouth that she's not afraid of using it.**

**History: She is a student in UCLA, but she also has a part-time job in a coffee shop. She lives with her two brothers Tyler and James. And is dating her boyfriend from 2 years, Robert.**

* * *

**Adam's BIO:**

**Name: Adam Noah Levine**

**Age: 32 years**

**Description: He's 5'11 tall, dark hair, hazel eyes, thin but lean body, has tattoos.**

**Hobbies: When he's not with his band, he's spending time with his dog Frankie in his home at L.A. He likes to go partying at night with his buddies but in the morning he goes to his local Starbucks and grab a cup of coffee. Later on, will be a judge on The Voice.**

**Best-friends: His band-members (James, Jesse, Matt, Mickey) and Blake Shelton.**

**Personality: He's very friendly, funny and charming. He likes to swear a lot and he is very persistent. Romantic and ambitious.**

**History: He's a famous rock star thanks to his band Maroon 5. His girlfriend Anne (Victoria's Secret Model) broke up with him. **

* * *

"Adam, man. You seriousl need to get over Anne. She's not worth your sulking." Jesse told him. The guys were hanging out at Adam's crib in L.A, to give him some support.

"I'm not sulking." Adam scoffed. Maybe he was, but it's understandable he thought that Anne was the one and she crushed his heart when she decided to break up with him, and he had to find out from a magazine.

"Could've of fooled me." James rolled his eyes. "But at least we have some really good material for our new album."

"Gee thanks, James. Really feeling your support and love." Adam huffed as he got up from his seat and went to grab a beer from the fridge.

"I'm sorry man, but you need to snap out of it." James followed him to the kitchen. "You've been nothing but in your baggy pants and drinking beer like it's water. Careful man that may ruin your physique."

"I don't give a fuck about my physique right now." He slomped down on the couch as he was nursing a bottle of bear. Ryan walked over to him and grabbed the bottle from his hands.

"Hey!" Adam creased his eyebrow.

"You need coffee. You look like shit, so move your big ass, get dressed and we're going to grab a cup of coffee at a new Coffee Shop that inaugurated a few days ago." Matt ordered.

"Just leave me the fuck alone." Adam grumbled.

"Ok, remember. You asked for it." Matt spoke, he turned to the other guys. "Let's help Adam get his shit together, you guys."

Before he could understand what was happening, the guys picked him up and led him to his bedroom.

"What the fuck?" He cried. "Put me down, you assholes."

"Sorry, we can't hear you." Jesse spoke out loud.

* * *

Eventually, the guys managed to drag him to the new coffee shop, that recently opened in Beverly Hills.

"What's wrong with Starbucks?" Adam questioned as they walked into the coffee shop.

"Change is good, stop whining so much..." Jesse huffed.

"I didn't want to come, in the first place." Adam rolled his eyes. He looked around the coffee shop and he supposed that was a cozy spot, he figured that not a lot of people had heard of this new place yet.

They sat at a table next to the window waiting for someone to take their orders. People started noticing them as they all whispered and giggled because of them, some even walked over to ask for an autograph. Of course, they complied even though Adam was in a ver bad mood, his fans didn't have to deal with it.

Finally a waitress walked over to their table with a huge smile on her face, he could tell that she was very excited to have them in their coffee shop. He looked over at her, she had auburn hair and big brown eyes, he supposed that she was good looking but he didn't pay too much attention to her. After taking their orders, she went to take care of the coffees.

The bell of the door rang and someone new entered in the coffee shop, Adam turned his head to the door and he almost fell off his chair.

This girl walked into the shop with her long brown hair falling on her back in soft waves, wearing a grey Aida Singlet with a charm multi row necklace , black ripped skinny jeans, white converse, carrying a brown hippy bag.

Girls in L.A tend to dress very over the top and with a lot of make-up on their faces, it wouldn't make them look real because all of the production. But not this girl, she could rock a simple grey top with black jeans and some converse and look hotter than most 'well dressed' girls.

And what he loved most about her appearance was that she barely had any make-up on. Anne would exaggerate on her make-up and he had told her inumerous time that she didn't need it but models were obsessed with perfection. Well, the brunette beauty had a killer body and he wasn't the only one noticing.

"And then there was a blonde bimbo named Anne." Matt piped up.

"What?" Adam came back to reality as his friends were trying to get his attention.

"You really waste no time do you?" James mused.

"What are you taking about?" Adam played dumb, he didn't know that he was being so obvious.

"So, do you still remember your ex's name?" Jesse teased him.

"Can you guys stop talking shit and get to the point already?" He huffed.

"Sure, for that to happen you'll have to stop playing dumb too." Jesse smirked.

"They're talking about the girl that just walked in, you were eye-fucking her." Mickey spoke up. He was the most calm one of the group, in fact he would just sit back and chill.

"I wasn't eye-fucking anybody." Adam scoffed.

"You can stop now." James rolled his eyes. "The moment she walked in, it was like you saw Jesus or something."

"That's a load of crap." Adam narrowed his eyes. Speaking of the devil, the girl passed through them as she sat on a few tables ahead of them.

"Go talk to her, you're dying to meet her anyway." Jesse teased him. And he really was, he was dying to meet her. She was so beautiful that he had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her.

* * *

Katerina sat on the table and pulled out a book that she has been reading for a while 'Gone With The Wind'. She was really engaged to this story and soon she would have to make a tesis about it.

The girl with auburn hair walked over to her and immediatly sat in front of her with a goofy smile.

"I know what you're going to say..." Katerina trailed off.

"How can you just act cool?" Kayla whispered, so no one could hear.

"Simple." Katerina shrugged. "For me they are like normal people."

"Well, but they're not. They are Maroon 5! And Adam Levine was totally checking you out." Kayla winked at her. Katerina rolled her eyes playfully, she did notice but she didn't want to make a big deal about it.

"Ok, calm your hormones." Katerina chuckled. "You shouldn't be here talking to me when you have customers to attend."

"You're right, I should go." She nodded. "But having a rock star in your work, it's very distracting!"

"Just don't throw your panties at him." Katerina put her hand on hers.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious." Kayla stuck her tongue at her. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought it was your day-off..."

"It is, but I just needed some peace and quiet and with Hannah at home it's nearly impossible." Katerina shook her head.

"Very true, I'll bring you your usual." Kayla got up from the table.

"Thanks, Kay." She smiled at her. The pretty waitress walked away and Katerina could have a perfect vision of Adam now, he was with his elbow on the table as he once in a while stole a glance at her.

Katerina titled her head to the side and her lips curved into a tiny smile, she may be imune to his presence but she couldn't deny that he was definitely a vision to appreciate.

* * *

Adam saw the waitress talking to the girl that he wanted to meet, it was obvious that they were friends. She had already noticed that he was interested in her, yet she didn't make a big fuss about it not even when she saw them on the coffee shop.

Most girls would freak out and literally throw themselves at him, if he gave just one single look at them but the pretty brunette, didn't even flinch. It was possible that she maybe didn't know who he was but then again it was L.A, that is a very low possibility.

"Hey, Adam. We're leaving right now." Jesse shook his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll catch you guys later." Adam mumbled as he didn't turn to face them.

"So, you're staying?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." He nodded.

"50 bucks, that Adam will ask this girl out." Matt grinned.

"Make it 150!" Jesse added.

"Actually, 300 on how Adam will just continue sitting here and look at her like an idiot." Mickey spoke up. The guys all laughed with Mickey's comment as Adam just showed them the middle finger.

"Why are you still here? I thought you were leaving." He narrowed his eyes. The boys just raised their hands and patted him on the head as they walked out of the shop.

Once the guys left, Adam took this opportunity to walk over to the brunette's table, and sat right in front of her while she was reading.

Katerina didn't need to look up to see who was sitting in front of her as her lips turned up a little bit, she seriously wasn't expecting him to talk to her because he has been staring at her since she walked in. Adam looked at the cover of her book and he raised his eyebrows, she didn't seem a girl who is into literature. So, not only she is beautiful but also smart, definitely a catch.

"You know I played that play on high-school, I could tell you the whole story." Adam spoke up.

That caught her attention she looked up from her book to face him with a raised eyebrow. Adam could finally see her face up close and he was speechless when he noticed how blue her eyes are and how her natural beauty was really radiating.

"Really?" She chuckled a little.

"No, I just made that up so you could look at me." Adam shrugged. Her mouth formed an 'O' and she shook her head.

"You could've just said 'Hi' and that would of succeeded." She threw her back against the chair.

"I could but then it wouldn't have the same impact." He leaned into the table. "You have the most beautiful eyes, I have ever seen."

"Smooth, are you always this foward?" She questioned.

"Only with pretty girls like you." He smiled.

"And how often did you used that line?" She retorted.

"Once or twice." Adam put his hands on the table. "Why? Is affecting you?"

"You want so badly to get a reaction from me, don't you?" She ran her hand through her hair and his eyes followed the movement.

"Actually, what I really want is to know if there is a possibility of you agreeing to go out with me." He looked at her intensly.

"One in a million." She answered.

"Ouch." He mocked hurt. "What do I have to do to convince you?"

"Well, there isn't really much you can do, since I'm already on a relantionship." She shrugged. That caught Adam off guard, since he wasn't expecting her to have a boyfriend. But it shouldn't come to him as shock, a girl like her isn't avalaible in most times.

"Boyfriend uh?" Adam mused. "How do I know that you're not just making that up?"

"You don't, but then again I have no reason to lie to you." She smiled syly.

Well, damn. This girl seems to have an answer for everything and now she just rejected him without blinking. But, it only made him want her more and try harder to make her like him.

"Are you always this blunt and hostile?" He questioned.

"Only with people who have a bit of an ego problem." Katerina shrugged.

"Wow, that's twice that you've hurt my feelings..." Adam threw his back against the chair.

"You'll be ok." Katerina winked, she began to colect her stuff and grabbed her bag.

"You're leaving?" His voice was filled with disappointement.

"I have class, can't really stay here with a stranger and chat." She rose from her seat. She said stranger, maybe she didn't know him after all.

"Well, I'm Adam..." He extended his hand and she shook it.

"And I'm late." Katerina remarked as she turned to walk away from him. He stood there speechless for a moment and then he decided to go after her.

"Hey!" He ran after her, she stopped and turned to look at him. "You could at least tell me your name."

"It's Katerina." She answered. "Nice meeting you Mr. Levine." Katerina didn't wait for his reply as she turned and walked away. He looked surprised, she did know him after all.

"Nice meeting you too, Katerina." He mumbled as he watched her leave.

* * *

**Hey! So this is my new story... I thought of making something different, I usually write stories about my favourite show The Vampire Diaries. But, I'm going through an Adam Levine fangirl phase and I had this story in my head and I decided to give it a shot. Tell me if it is worth continuing! The Outfits will be posted on my profile :)**


	2. Until You Say Yes

Katerina's classes were over for the day and she headed home. She had told Izzy that she met Adam Levine on the new coffee shop that she was working. Izzy's face was priceless and immediatly she ran her over with questions, maybe it wasn't a very good idea telling her this because now she wouldn't shut up about it.

Izzy loved Maroon 5 and was crazy for Adam Levine, so when Katerina told her that she rejected a date with him, the conversation went down like this.

_"If, Jesus knocked at your door, you would slam the door on his face?" She questioned in desbelief._

_"I just can not believe that you compared Jesus with Adam." Katerina shook her head, while she put her books into her locker._

_"That's not the point. I mean, Adam Freaking Levine just asked you out and you just said no?" Izzy raised an eyebrow._

_"You do forget a small detail... How about Robert Skykes? Rings a bell?" Katerina retorted._

_"I'm sorry Kat, but you and Rob are non-exist since spring break." Her blonde friend replied._

_"It's not like that ok? He has to deal with some... issues with his family." Katerine walked down the hall with her bf. "Besides, I'm with Robert for two years now, I'm not going to throw that away just because some hot rockstar took an interest on me."_

_"Ok, maybe you're right. But, you have to admit that you and Rob are not that happy couple that you used to be. I just want to see you happy, Kat." Izzy sighed._

_"I know, Iz. And I love you for that."_

She didn't want to think about him because that would be very wrong of her, she had a boyfriend. Period. But it angered her that she couldn't stop thinking about him all day.

* * *

Adam was sitting on his couch with his guitar thinking about Katerina, the girl who has been consuming his thoughts since this morning. He had never met someone like her that's for sure and he had met a lot of people in his life.

There was something about this girl that he couldn't explain, she payed no attention to him and that only made him more determined to get to know her better.

But, he didn't know when he would see her again and that made him anxious. Maybe he could go back to that coffee shop and ask the pretty waitress, they seemed friends.

"What do you think, Frankie?" He looked down at his dog. "Should I go after this girl?"

Frankie just barked and shook her tail with excitement, he could always count with his loyal friend for everything. Adam smiled down at his dog and patted her head, suddenly his phone began to ring. He grabbed it and saw the I.D, it was Shawn. He clicked 'Answer'.

"Hey, Shawn. What's up?" He answered.

_"Hey, Adam. So, this new club inaugurated yesterday and the owner wants the band to perform some songs..."_

"Sounds great, what is the name of this club?" Adam questioned.

_"It's Bardoniz, and the limo will pick you guys up at 9pm, so delays!"_

"Shawn, come on man. When you say it like that, it seems that I'm always late." Adam spoke.

_"You know what I mean, so talk to you later."_

"Ok, bye." He hung up the phone. He still had plenty of time until 9pm, so he got up from his couch and grabbed his car keys and walked out of the house.

* * *

Katerina opened the door of her apartment to see her two brothers sitting in front of the TV with beer cans on the floor and bags of chips.

She threw her bag to the table and walked over to the TV and stood in front of it.

"Hum... What are you doing?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Making you moorons to look around besides the TV." She crossed her arms over her chest. They looked around and noticed that the living-room was a little messy and disorganized.

"Ok, you made your point Kat, now get out of the way." James ordered.

"No, I'm not going to get out of the way... You guys need to clean this up! I'm not your fucking slave." She growled.

"Damnit! Kat, as soon as the game is over, we are going to clean this, we promise." Tyler put his hands together.

"Does your life have any meaning whatsoever? Besides the Lakers games?" She scoffed.

"Uh oh, here comes the buzz-kill..." Tyler put his hands behind his head.

"You know Kat, you used to be a lot more fun when you couldn't talk." James mused.

"I was a new born baby!" She creased her eyebrows.

"Precisely." He nodded and she narrowed her eyes and moved away from the TV.

"Thank GOD!" The guys praised.

"Life would be so much more beautiful if I was an only child." Katerina spoke from behind her.

"Well, we can't have everything... And why are you in such a bad mood?" Tyler turned on the couch to look at her. "Did Rob stood you up again?" He teased, she just grabbed a beer can and threw it at him and he ducked.

"Next time, I won't miss." She promised as she grabbed her bag and walked into her room. She threw herself on the bed and sighed loudly. Truth be told, she didn't know why she was such in a bad mood anyway, maybe it was because of her 'M.I.A' boyfriend, or because she had so many projects to do for college or that Izzy's words were replaying in her mind.

* * *

Adam Levine asked her out and said no right away, this may sound crazy to any people and she gets it. He is basically sex on legs and every girl would probably die to be in her position, but trust and loyalty was a very big deal to Katerina, she and her boyfriend were going through though times but that doesn't mean that she can break up with him just because Adam Levine is attracted to her.

What she didn't get it though, is why a famous celebrity like him would take an interest in her? She saw from magazines that his type of woman are most likely super-models and actresses... Katerina didn't blame him, they are certainly the definiton of 'beautiful women', but in her opinion they lacked of something called: intelligence. She wasn't calling them dumb by all means, but there is a huge difference between a smart woman and an intelligent one.

Katerina considered herself an attractive girl, she knew that a few guys in school were interested in her, despite dating Rob. Definitely not the 'hottest' girl in school but sometimes she wished that her own boyfriend could give her the attention that some guys gives.

She heard a knock on the door and mumbled a 'come in', the door opened to reveal her brother Tyler.

"Kat, are you still mad?" He questioned warily.

"I'm not mad you dork." She sighed as she sat on the bed. "I shouldn't have yelled at you guys anways, I'm sorry."

"We shouldn't have picked you on about Rob, either." He layed on the bed next to her. "So, what's wrong?"

Tyler and James were her big brothers and being the only girl can be hard. They are so much alike yet so different, they have the same things in common but their personalities were a bit different.

James was more cocky and bossy, while Tyler was more understanding and chill out. The both were annoying and goofy and very overprotective when it comes to Kat.

"Nothing, it's just... Do you ever feel like you should be happy because you have everything that you want but it seems that something is missing?" She supported her head on his shoulder.

Tyler just cocked an eyebrow and scratched his head in confusion, "Look, I don't do the sensitive talks, that's what you girls do right? Maybe you should ask Izzy..."

"I don't want to ask Izzy, I want to ask you Ty." Kat pushed her hair from her eyes.

"I don't really see what is bugging you... I mean, you have a boyfriend, friends that love you, two devilish handsome brothers, you're like the Einstein of this family, you pretty much have it all..." He shrugged. She narrowed her eyes, leave it to Tyler to be this basic.

"Thanks for telling me the obvious, buttercup." Kat shook her head.

"Again with the powerpuff girls jokes?" He scoffed. Before she could do anything, her brother pinned her on the bed and immediatly started to tickle her.

"Tyler, no!" She cried but he didn't stop.

"Say you're sorry." He told her. "Surrender!"

"Never!" She continued to laugh hysterically.

"Wrong answer, little sis." He smiled evilly as he continued to tickle her.

"Please! Stop!" She tried to get away from him but he didn't let her. The door opened to reveal James with an amused face as he watched his sibilings.

"James! My favourite brother!" Kat turned to him. "Save me from the insane one."

"No can do baby sis, I just came to check if someone was dying, guess not." He smirked as he walked out of the room.

"I hate you guys!" Kat wiggled from Tyler.

"We love you too, Katty." He smiled.

* * *

Adam parked his car near the coffee shop and walked towards the entrance when the paparazzi immediatly surrounded him.

"Great, I have to deal with these assholes." He mumbled to himself. They were taking pictures of him and throwing questions.

"Adam! How are you doing after your break-up with Anne?" One of them asked.

"Splendid." He answered sarcastically as he passed by them.

"Is it true that now you're dating Victoria's Secret model, Behati Prinsloo who happens to be her friend?"

Adam just ignored them, he didn't have the time to deal with them right now. All these rumours about him and Behati were driving him crazy, they did hook up once and now the paps were all over him.

He walked inside of the coffee shop and immediatly his eyes went to the last table with hope that Katerina might be sitting there reading her book, but no such luck.

The waitress from yesterday was cleaning up some tables and he took this opportunity to talk to her.

"Hi." He pushed up his dark shades and gave her a charming smile, he needed to know where he could find Katerina and he would use all of his weapons to make that happen.

"Welcome to Merlin's-" She turned to the customer and immediatly she almost let the plates fall on the floor. "Oh m-my G-God!"

"I go by Adam, but that's fine by me too." He smiled charmingly at her. He could tell that she was starstrucked by him and he would use that to his advantage.

"I'm s-sorry, it's just... You're here again! And God you have such beautiful eyes." She blurted out and immediatly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Thank you, and you are very pretty too." He complimented her and she could feel her knees going weak. "So, what's your name?"

"K-K-Kayla." She sttured as she continued to gaze at him.

"Kayla, I was hoping you could help me with something..." He trailed off.

"Anything." She nodded her head eagerly.

"Do you happen to know if the girl that was sitting on that table." He pointed to the table. "Usually comes here? Her name is Katerina."

"Oh, you mean Kat?" She smiled. "She actually works here! Yesterday, was her day-off but she comes to work after college everyday minus Wednesday, Friday and Sunday."

"You don't say..." A small smile creeped into his lips. "Well, today is Thursday. So, she will come to work now right?"

"Yeah, her shift is about to start!" Kayla looked over at the clock.

"Thank you for your help, Kayla." He pulled out a pen from his back pocket and signed an autograph on her arm. It said 'Dear Kayla, never stop smiling, love Adam Levine'

She almost fainted when she read the message, she made sure to never wash her arm ever again.

Adam went to sit on a table as he waited patienly for Katerina to show up, she will have to go out with him.

* * *

Katerina got up from her bed, she managed to get away from Tyler as she had to get ready for her shift at the coffee shop. She changed her clothes and now was wearing an Ikat Peggy tank top, stutted shorts, and red converse. Her hair was naturally curled as she added a necklace, a ring and a bracelet to her outfit. (profile).  
Once she was ready to go, her phone buzzed and she went to read the text message.

**New club near Malibu, at 8pm you're in? :) - Izzy**

Kat wasn't really in the mood to go partying, besides she had class tomorrow, but then again college was all about parties and beer.

**I'm in. - Kat**

She sent her reply and grabbed her black Marc Jacobs bag and walked out of the room.

"You're off to work?" James questioned as he played with his football bored.

"Yeah, and don't wait up... I'm going to this new club with Izzy and some friends." She told him.

"I'm sorry but I believe that today is a school night, young lady." James tried to sound serious but failed miserably.

"Ha ha, James. I almost took you seriously for a second." She narrowed her eyes. "Clean up the kitchen, see ya loosers."

* * *

At the coffee shop, Adam was playing Angry Birds on his phone as he continued to wait for Katerina. Just then, the bell of the door rang and he looked over at the entrance. She walked into the coffee shop in a hurry that she didn't even noticed him.

"Sorry, I'm late Kay." Katerina looked at her friend who wasn't paying any attention to her. "Kayla?"

"Sorry, what?" She looked over at Kat.

"Why are you staring at your arm like there's no tomorrow?" Katerina cocked an eyebrow.

"Because right now there isn't." She sighed in content.

"Kayla?" Kat raised her eyebrows. "Are you high or something?"

The green-eyed girl just showed her arm and Kat read the message and her eyes couldn't believe it. Adam signed on her arm, he was here. Again.

"Adam was here?" Katerina demanded.

"You mean still is... I think, he was waiting for you to show up." Kayla shrugged.

"What? How did he know that I was going to come back here?" Kat creased her eyebrows.

"Oh, I told him that you worked here." Kayla replied like it was no big deal.

"I'm sorry, did you just sold my soul to the devil because Adam Levine gave you a fucking autograph?" Katerina questioned in desbelief.

"Oh, come on, Kat. Where is the big deal?" She questioned.

"I can not believe you Kayla!" Kat went to the employees room to change into her uniform as she took a huge breath, she had to put her A-game on or she wouldn't survive this afternoon.

She walked out of the room and went to serve her customers, in the way she sent a glare to her friend who just betrayed her, Kayla gave her a apologetically smile.

Adam saw her talking to a customer and got up from his seat, she was showing her back so she couldn't see him right now. When she turned around, she yelped and let her notebook fall on the floor.

Kat went to pick it up at the same time as Adam and their hands touched, she got up quickly and adjusted her uniform.

"You know stalking me to the point where you have to ask one of my coworkers where you could find me, it's pretty sad." She hissed.

"You certainly jump to conclusions, who's to say that I just came here to grab a cup of coffee." Adam mused.

Kat just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

"What do you want?" She questioned.

"Black coffee and some apple pie." He smirked. Kat looked at him for a moment and turned away so he could get his order.

Adam was enjoying this too much, watching her squirm with his presence, it's very amusing. She walked back to his table and placed the coffee and the pie in front of him.

"There's something else I can get you?" She questioned in a fake cheery voice.

"Yes. Your phone number." He grinned.

"Not a chance." She smirked.

"I will get it sooner or later, I just rather prefer that it would be you to give it to me." He shrugged.

"You know that I have a boyfriend and yet, you're still trying to seduce me, what does that say of you?" She titled her head to the side.

"Where is this boyfriend that you speak? I'll back off, when I see him." He ignored her question, he knew that he was being a bastard for trying to steal someone else's girlfriend but he really didn't care.

"Of course, he's not going to be here. I'm working." Kat hissed.

"So? If he really cared about you, he would visit you at work to check up on you." He pointed out.

"You don't know anything about my boyfriend, so don't talk about him like you do." She moved closer to him to make a point, so they were only inches away from each other.

"So touchy." He whispered and she could feel his strong cologne that was intoxicating her in a good way, before she could move away from him, he grabbed her chin to make her stay. "I'm just saying if I had a girlfriend like you, I wouldn't leave space to another guy to replace me."

She just slapped his hand away and he chuckled, she was very feisty and he loved that she could put him on his toes.

"I guess, you'll never know uh?" She remarked as she walked away.

"You really know how to bring a guy down, don't ya?" Adam smirked. Kat just continued doing her work as she did her best to ignore him.

Unfortunately time was running short, and Adam had already received a text from Jesse saying that they had band practice before the show.

He got up and went to the cashier to pay for his order while Katerina wouldn't look at him in the eyes.

"I'll see you later, Kat." He smiled at her.

"Only my friends get to call me that." She growled. Adam took the opportunity that she looked down and kissed her cheek.

"That was a dick move." She clenched her jaw.

"I would say innocent." Adam grinned as he walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Adam arrived at the studio where all the guys were waiting for her, while they were checking the instruments.

"Adam Levine decided to honour us with his presence, finally." James made a mock bow as Adam grabbed the bottle of water that he was carrying and threw at him.

"I'm not that late." He narrowed her eyes.

"Well, Fred begs to differ." Matt spoke up. "So, where were you that took all of your time?"

"Around." He shrugged.

"Where's_ 'around_'?" Jesse questioned.

"Geez, mom. I don't know, around?" Adam sat on the chair.

"Oh, I think _around_ means that new coffee shop where that blue-eyed girl was." James smirked. The guys immediatly began to whisper and teasing him about it.

"Guys! Calm the fuck down... Yes, I went to see Katerina." Adam confessed.

"Oh, Katerina is her name?" Matt mused. "That's a hot name."

"For a hot girl." Jesse piped up.

"Hey! Lay off, I saw her first." Adam punched Jesse's arm playfully.

"Man, she has you under her spell and you just saw her twice." Mickey shook his head.

"Don't you guys have to practice?" Fred walked into the room and the guys immediatly got to their positions with their hands on the air.

* * *

Kat was already home and she was completely exhausted from work, and not only that she couldn't believe that Adam went to the coffee shop just to see her.

This guy has seriously problems, his attitude towards her is very fucked up, just because he is hot and famous he thinks that he can have anyone that he wants. But not her, she would not let him affect her.

But the worst thing is that he is already affecting her and she doesn't know how to disguise anymore.

Kat grabbed her blackberry on the bed and dialed Rob's number and she waited for a while.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, stranger. Remember me?" Kat smiled a little bit.

_"Why would I forget you? Everything's ok?"_ He questioned, but in reality she should ask him that, she noticed that his voice was very tired and different.

"I mean... Yeah, I haven't seen you around at college and we haven't hang out for a while." She sighed.

_"I know... I'm sorry Kat, it's just... Things are pretty fucked up here at home and I have to take care of my mom."_

Kat felt like a selfish little brat, his family was going through so much and here she was calling her boyfriend just because she is needy.

"You're right, you should be with your family that is where you belong, call me if something happens." Kat told him.

_"Ok, are you going to that new club?"_

"Yeah, I don't want Izzy on my case, so I don't really have a choice." She shrugged.

_"Yeah, probably not. So, something new that I should be aware?"_

Kat went silent for a moment, she would not tell him about Adam. There is no need to add more fuel to the fire.

"Nah, everything is pretty much the same..." She hated lies, but she didn't need more drama in her life.

_"Ok, so maybe I'll see you at the club, later on..."_

"Really?" Her voice was hopeful.

_"Yeah, I miss you."_

"I miss you too Rob, love you." She told him.

_"Love you too."_ He replied softly as he hang up the phone. She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes, there was something different about him, she could notice in his voice, something that he wasn't telling her.

Her phone began to ring and she clicked 'Answer' when she saw the I.D.

"Hey, Iz."

_"Kat! I hope you're getting ready because I'm going to pick you up in one hour!"_

"Look, I don't really feel like going out right now..." Kat groaned.

_"Whatever happened to my best friend, I will never know..."_

"Izzy-"

_"No, something is wrong with you... I don't know if it is because of Rob, but lately you've been isolating from everyone, especially me and don't get it, you used to tell me everything and now I feel like you keep things from me and I'm not your best friend Katerina, I'm your damn sister and we tell each other everything or we used to."_

"That's not fair, Izzy! I tell you everything, I just don't feel very well." Kat spoke.

_"That's bullshit and you know it! You used to be so much more fun, you would infect people with your personality and smile, you used to be the life of the party, sponteneous and fun. And now all you do is listen to music and read your books like a fucking emo."_

"Is it really that bad that I want to have my own space?" Kat raised her voice.

_"I just want you to talk to me, I'm here for everything, I'm your partner in crime. I really just want my old friend back."_

Kat ran her hand through her hair and took a huge breath, she wasn't feeling herself anymore and that was pretty obvious to everyone at this point and she didn't know that her best friend felt this way about her.

"I'm sorry Iz, you're right. I haven't been myself lately and didn't want to make you feel like I don't trust you anymore, come pick me up in one hour!" Kat told her firmly.

_"Yes! That's my girl, I'll see you later."_ She hang up the phone.

Kat quickly went to take a shower and chose her outfit for the night, Izzy was right she had to get away from her dark place and she decided that she was going to have fun tonight. She chose to wear a black sequin bustier dress and some black Jeffrey Campbell shoe boots. Then she went to her make-up and applied some mascara and nude lipstick on her lips, she hated too much make-up so she always went to the soft and light approach. She added some perfume and put some silver rose stud earrings. She decided to made her hair in a messy updo. (profile)

Kat grabbed her red and black envelope clutch and took one last look at the mirror and she was ready to go.

She walked out of the room and saw two people making out on the couch and she groaned.

"Well, you could eat each others face in the room." Kat narrowed her eyes. They quickly pulled away and the redhead looked flustered.

"Sorry Kat, we thought that you had already left." Allison smiled awkwardly.

"No worries, Ali. I was about to leave now, anyway." Kat shrugged.

"Way to cockblock Kat." James huffed in annoyance.

"My pleasure really James." Kat bowed at him mockily and he threw a pillow at her.

"Wait. Where are you going dressed like that?" He looked over at her outfit.

"James, please. That used to be funny when I was 18." Kat rolled her eyes.

"I'm not laughing." He crossed his arms over his chest, his girlfriend slapped him on the head. "Ow! What?"

"Leave your sister alone." Ali scolded him. "Don't worry Kat, you look hot. Go have fun."

"Thanks Ali, you're the best sister-in-law!" Kat smiled at her. Someone knocked at the door and Tyler went to answer it.

"I'll get it." He spoke, he opened the door to reveal Izzy. "Kat, your evil twin is here!" As he let her in.

"Nice to see you too, Ty." Izzy remarked sarcastically. Everyone would call them the 'evil twins' because they would get into trouble together since Junior High and they were pretty much inseparable.

"Hey, Iz." Kat walked over to her best friend and admired her outfit. "You look like you're going to break a few hearts."

"Me? You look absolutely smashing!" Izzy squealed.

"I know right?" Tyler joined them faking a girly voice, Kat just slapped him on the arm. "No violence!"

"Then stop being your douchey-self." Kat hissed. "Anyways, we need to get going."

"Hey! If someone bothers you at the club, just call me or Tyler and I'll handle the asshole." James told her.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself, I can kick your and Tyler's ass-"

"No, you can't. I let you because I'm a good brother." Tyler cut her off.

"Whatever. See ya." Kat and Izzy walked out of the house.

* * *

When Kat and Izzy arrived at the club, they were shocked to see that was absolutely packed. They didn't even know how they managed to get in so quickly, their friends were waiting for them at the bar so they walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" Izzy spoke loudly over the music. Trevor, Jason, Kristen and Lily were their friends from college and some of them were even in Kat's class.

"OMG, you look gorge!" Lily gushed as she looked over at Kat.

"Thanks, Lil. You too." Kat leaned over to speak to her. "So what are we drinking?"

"I like where your heading..." Jason smirked. "I thought maybe some tequila to start."

"Then tequila it is!" Izzy settled. The guys proceeded to get the drinks as the girls quickly made their way over to the dancefloor. The song 'Feel So Close' from Calvin Harris was blasting from the speakers. They began to move their bodies to the beat of the music as everyone was having a pretty good time.

Suddenly the DJ interrupted the music and everyone to began to boo, they were really enjoying the music.

"Sorry guys, but just letting you know that we will have a special show from a band that is going to play for you!" The DJ announced. "So, I'm just going to put one more song and then we're going to give it up for this mystery band."

Everyone hollered and clapped their hands ablaze and the DJ changed to Swedish House Mafia 'Don't You Worry Child'

"Do you know who is this mystery band?" Kat screamed over to Izzy.

"I have no idea." Izzy shook her head. "Hey, let's get a drink." Kat nodded and went with her friend to the bar and went to grab the drinks that the guys had ordered.

"So, Kat have you heard from Rob?" Trevor questioned.

"Hum, he told me that maybe he was going to come here later." She told him in his ear. Trevor was one of quarterbacks of the football team and Rob was the captain, he has been skipping even football practice.

She turned to talk to Izzy but to her surprise she wasn't there anymore, Kat looked around the club and saw her dancing with a guy. She chuckled a little, that girl certainly wastes no time.

The DJ stopped the music again and grabbed the mic so he could speak.

"It's time to welcome the band, so are you ready?" The DJ hollered and everyone screamed 'yes'. Kat went to the dancefloor with her friends as she was very curious to see who is this mystery band.

"Miss me?" A husky voice whispered in her ear, she quickly turned around and saw her boyfriend Robert smiling at her.

"Rob! You're here." She put her arms around his neck and held him close as he returned the hug.

"I told you I would be here." He grinned. Even though was pretty dark, Kat could see his red puffy eyes that were dilated.

"Rob? Are you high?" She creased her eyebrows.

"What? No! I just haven't been sleeping lately." He dismissed. But she didn't look convinced as she continued to stare at him. "Come on, Kat! You know me... Do I look like I do drugs?"

She was about to answer but then he grabbed her hand and pulled further into the crowd.

"Come on, I'm curious to see who is this mystery band."

She decided that she would drop the subject for now as she looked over at the stage.

"Give it up for Maroon 5!" The DJ announced on the mic. And Kat's world suddenly stopped as she heard the DJ announce the mystery band. Everyone cheered excitedly as Kat continued frozen to her spot.

"Kat? Are you ok?" Rob looked over at her.

"I'm fine." She answered without looking at him, she saw Adam walking on the stage with his band and she immediatly wanted to leave. "Look, I'm feeling a little tired, let's go outside for a bit."

"Are you sure? You seemed perfectly fine 5 minutes ago." He cocked an eyebrow. "Let's listen to the band first, I thought you liked Maroon 5."

And she did, but that wasn't the point. Her karma was on stage and she suddenly felt very afraid, she prayed to God that he wouldn't notice her.

"How you're doing tonight, kids?" Adam spoke on the mic and everyone cheered. "So, we are Maroon 5 and this is Moves Like Jagger."

The club went wild and Kat saw from the corner of her eye Izzy giving her a look.

"Help me." Kat mouthed to her friend and Izzy mouthed back "How?"

The music began to play and Adam did that little move with his hips that made all the girls go crazy.

**Oh Oooh**

**Just shoot for the stars if it feels right **

**Then aim for my heart if you feel like **

**Take me away and make it okay **

**I swear I'll behave**

Adam was dancing around the stage and then he took one look at the crowd and his eyes stopped on her. Shit. She was screwed. He just gave her a cocky grin and continued to sing.

**You wanted control, so we waited **

**I put on a show, now I make it **

**You say I'm a kid, my ego is big **

**I don't give a shit**

**And it goes like this **

**Take me by the tongue and I'll know you **

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you **

**All the moves like Jagger **

**I've got the moves like Jagger **

**I've got the moooooves like Jagger**

"I'm going to grab a drink from the bar." She told Rob and he nodded his head. She quickly went to the bar and ordered some strong Vodka, she would need it to survive.

Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred Nothing feels right But when you're with me, I'll make you believe That I've got the key

Izzy walked over to her and squeezed her hand for support, Kat just lowered her head.

"It's not possible that he keeps showing up out of nowhere." She put her hands on her face.

"Do you want to leave?" Izzy questioned.

"No. I'm not going to run it will be more suspicious." Kat told her firmly.

"Don't let him ruin your night." She grabbed her hand, and Kat looked down and smiled.

"Thanks, Iz." Kat breathed.

**So get in the car, we can ride it **

**Wherever you want, get inside it **

**And you wanna steer, but I'm shifting gears **

**I'll take it from here**

**And it goes like this **

**Take me by the tongue and **

**I'll know you Kiss me 'til you're drunk and**

** I'll show you All the moves like Jagger**

** I've got the moves like Jagger **

**I've got the moooooves like Jagger**

The two girls walked back to the dancefloor, Kat stood next to Rob again and grabbed his hand.

"Let's dance." She grinned as she put her arms around his neck and they danced to the music.

**I don't need to try to control you **

**Look into my eyes and **

**I'll own you **

**With them moves like Jagger **

**I've got the moves like Jagger **

**I've got the moooooves like Jagger**

Adam noticed that Kat was dancing with some guy on the dancefloor and he immediatly felt jealous, he was probably the boyfriend.

The DJ played Christina's part and everyone sang along with the lyrics and when the song ended, everyone cheered and clapped their hands. Adam thanked the crowd and he searched for her face in the crowd and when he finally found it, he grinned at her. She just continued to clap while she put her poker face so she couldn't show any emotion.

"Hey, Kat... I need, uh, to get going." Rob trailed off awkwardly.

"What? Why? Is it your mom?" Kat put her hand on the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I just came to spend some time with you, but I have to go back to my house..." He cleared his voice.

"Rob, are you sure that everything is alright? Is there something you're not telling me?" She questioned.

"Why are you being so suspicious all of the sudden?" He snapped. "I told you, everything is fine!" She hust looked at him in shock and nodded her head in understandement.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just on edge, I guess." He sighed. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Ok." She nodded, he put his hand around her waist and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back but it felt very wrong, their kiss lacked of something that she couldn't explain. He pulled away and caressed her face and turned to walk away.

Kat knew that something was wrong with him, he wasn't the same person that she met two years ago. Not wanting to think about it, she went to the bar and ordered another shot of tequila.

"Kat, are you ok?" Izzy sat next to her.

"Something is up with Rob but he won't tell me what... I feel like, I'm losing him." Kat had tears in her eyes.

"Hey baby girl, don't cry. You have to hear this once and for all." Izzy told her. "You need to move on, Kat. You are not happy with him anymore and that is changing you, can't you see it?"

"Izzy! I love him." Kat turned abruptly to her.

"But are you in love with him?" She retorted. Kat didn't know how to answer that, she wanted to say yes but there was something on the back of her head saying that no, she wasn't in love with him, not anymore.

"I-I don't know. Things are not how they used to be." Kat looked down at her drink.

"You do know, you're just too scared to admit it." Izzy caressed her shoulder. She looked over from Kat's shoulder to see Adam walking over to them.

"Hot rockstar at 9'o clock." Izzy gave her a heads up and before she knew it, her friend was already gone.

Kat couldn't believe that Izzy would let her alone with Adam of all people right now.

"Not tonight. I don't want to deal with you." Kat replied once Adam sat next to her.

"I was just going to ask if you're ok, I saw you arguing with your boyfriend." He spoke up.

"Of course you did." She scoffed. "It isn't really your business."

"Kat, I know that you don't trust me and you think that I'm this arrogant asshole who's trying to get into your pants, but if you want to talk... I can be a very good listener." Adam offered.

Kat wouldn't still look at him and he got closer to her and grabbed her chin delictely and turned her head so she could face him.

"I don't know you well enough to spill my problems to you." She shook her head.

"Sometimes talking to a stranger it can be more liberator than talking to a friend." He told her. "Come outside with me."

Kat just raised her eyebrows and gave him a look saying 'hell no' and he chuckled a little bit.

"I promise, I'll behave." He told her seriously. She pondered for a moment and gave in, he wouldn't try anything, she hoped.

"Any funny business, I'll kick your ass. I have two brothers, so believe me when I say that I will kick you where it hurts." Kat looked at him.

"I believe you, and I wouldn't dream of doing anything funny." He put his hands on the air and she cracked a smile, he was happy that he could make her smile even if it was for a second.

They walked outside together and ignored the looks that everyone was giving them, this was probably going to be all over Perez tomorrow.

There was a balcony with a great view of L.A, they walked there as Kat had her hands around her arms.

"Are you cold?" He questioned, he was about to give her his leather jacket but she stopped him.

"I'm fine." She told him. "What are the chances, this is the third time that we cross paths."

"Maybe destiny is trying to tell us something." He teased, she shot him a look and he smiled. "I have to know this, why are you going into so much trouble with this guy when obviously he isn't giving you the time of the day."

"You wouldn't understand." She shook her head.

"Try me." He remarked. She sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"When I met him, he was so different from the other guys and we always had this strong connection and he always the only one who could really understand me besides Izzy." Kat replied.

"Izzy is the blonde girl with green eyes, right?" He questioned and she nodded. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"That's just it. I don't know, we don't talk anymore, and I have this feeling that he's hiding something from me." Kat looked across the buildings.

Adam put both of his hands on her face and turned her to him as he gazed into her radiant blue eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered and she tried to look away but he wouldn't let her.

"Adam-"

"No, I'm serious. You have this sparkle that no other girl has and that is something that is rare. I won't lie that what drew me in was your looks but now I can see that there is so much more than your obvious beauty." He continued. "And it pisses me off that dick has no idea how lucky he is to have such a wonderful girlfriend like you, because if you were mine... I would make sure to show you how lucky I would be to have you by my side and I would give you the world."

"You're wasting your time on me." She put her hands on his.

"No, I'm not." He shook his head. "You can't deny that there is obviously a chemistry between us."

"I won't leave him just because I'm attracted to you." Kat told him.

Adam just grinned like a mad men and she cursed under her breath as she realized that she just admitted that she felt something for him.

"You know what? Just forget it-"

"Don't run away from your true feelings, it'll catch up with you." Adam told her. Kat just moved away from him and walked back into the club as she started to breathe heavily. She tried to spot Izzy but she couldn't see or hear anything besides the loud music.

"Dance with me." Adam whispered in her ear and she jolted as she turned to look at him.

"No, leave me alone once and for all." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Just one dance, and I'll back off." He breathed in her neck. "For now."

She was about to protest again but he just slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. And the song 'Too Close' from Alex Care began to play.

Kat began to melt into his arms as she put her arms around his neck and he smiled against hers. They began to grind as Adam gripped her hips and she held into his shirt and he kissed her neck, then he spoon her around and pulled her again and her back slammed against his chest and he ran his hands down to her smooth and toned legs.

She quickly pulled away as she turned to face him, "I guess that is enough of foreplay for one day, don't you think?"

He just stood there shocked as he was trying to process what happened, this girl is going to be death of him.

She turned to walk away and Adam waited for a moment and went after her.

"Let me give you a ride home." He said behind her.

"You said you would back off, for now." Kat stopped and turned to him. "Keep your promises, Levine." When he didn't say anything in return she walked away and went searching for her best friend.

Kat knew that this game that she was playing with Adam could only backfire but it has been a very long time since she felt that rush and adrenaline, knowing that the chase made her excited and she hated to admit but Adam made her feel all that. She was almost going to give in and kiss him but she remembered that she is not that easy and he would have to sweat a lot more.

And now she knew what was missing in the kiss that Rob gave her, she felt right now with Adam. It was passion and desire.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think :), and one more thing... The person who portrays Kat is now Kaya Scodelario, you can see it in my profile!**


	3. Lost In Yourself

The alarm was set for 7 a.m and Kat just wanted to punch it so the thing could shut up already. It wasn't like her to wake up with hangovers, despite of her sassy and smartass atittude she considered herself a pretty responsible girl who knew when to stop when things got too far. Apparently not last night.

She remembered the events of last night in a blurr, Rob was there but then left and also Adam was there and she pratically had sex with him on the dancefloor, with a guy who wasn't her boyfriend. Kat couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty, she knew that she did nothing wrong but still if she saw Rob dancing on the dancefloor with some girl, she would be pretty mad.

But then again, he doesn't seem to care or to be interested about her life anymore and she decided that she was going to find out what he was hiding from her. Surprisingly, Adam turned out to be a good listener when he was wilingly to stop being an asshole to listen to her problems.

She quickly jumped out of bed and walked over to grab her Ipod and put some music, she was in the mood for some Nirvana, she only wanted to hear Kurt Cobain's voice right now.

Kat walked into her bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed her teeth, then she walked into the room and sang along with the music.

**I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home **

**I searched for form and land, for years and years **

**I roamed I gazed a gazely stare, we walked a million hills **

**I must have died alone, a long long time ago**

She pulled some clothes from her wardrobe and wore a white crop top with the word 'Dope' imprinted on it, sheer stripes tights, wash denim shorts, bleached denim and leather jacket and black boots. She added some mascara and eyeliner, and she fixed her wild hair into a messy updo bun. She put her cross necklace and a silver ring, when she was all set she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

Her brothers were already eating breakfast and she sat on the table without saying a word.

"Morning sunshine." James bit into his toast as he looked over at her.

"Not really." She mumbled as she made a sandwich.

"So, is there something that you want to tell us?" James continued to look at her.

"I hate too much sugar on the coffee." Kat told him as she gave him her cup so he could pour some coffee.

"Seriously Kat, stop with the smartass retorts and answer James question." Tyler spoke up.

"What's with you? I'm the one with the hungover and I'm not as grupy as you two." She looked from James to Tyler.

"Well, I'm sorry but seeing a picture of my baby sister with some celebrity on TV, got me really grumpy." James scowled.

Kat just stopped eating and she could feel that shit was about to go down, was it possible that the paparazzi caught her with Adam?

"W-what?" She sttured.

"That's right. What were you thinking Kat? You're dating Rob! And you were seen rubbing with that tattoed dude from that famous band." Tyler hissed.

"I did not cheat on Rob! You guys don't know what happened last night... Just because you saw some photo of me with another guy doesn't mean anything." She yelled.

"Then why are you getting so defensive?" James titled his head to the side.

"You know what? Fuck you! I don't need this, I could expect this from anybody but not from my two brothers." She got up from the table abruptly and grabbed her bag.

"Kat! Where you going?" James got up too.

"I'm going to mind my own business, you should do the same thing." Kat growled as she stormed out of the house.

* * *

Kat was so pissed off that she forgot to take Jame's car keys to drive to school. She really hated not having her own car and she hoped that she could save some money to buy one. So, the first person she could ask for a ride was Izzy, she pulled out her phone and dialed her number.

_"What up sis?"_

"Hey, I need you to pick me up so we can go to school." Kat cleared her voice.

_"Did something happened to Jame's car?"_

"No, I'll explain later... Can you pick me up?" She questioned.

_"You don't have to ask, idiot. I'm on my way."_

"Ok, bye." Kat spoke as she hung the phone, she didn't expect this to happen. There was no way that the paparazzi were in the club, it was probably some idot who took the picture and sent it online.

Her phone began to ring and she saw that Tyler was calling, she quickly pressed 'Deny' and put the mobile back into her pocket, she was seriously hurt that her brothers accused her of cheating on her boyfriend with another guy. Kat wondered if Adam knew about the photo, and she figured that he was probably the first person to know about it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a honk from Izzy's car as the brunette girl got into the car. Once she was seated on the passenger side, she stared down at her lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Izzy questioned quietly as Kat just shook her head. She didn't even needed to ask her what was going on because at this point there wasn't one person that didn't know about this photo.

"You were just dancing with him, Kat. It's not like you kissed him!" Izzy sighed.

"That's not the point Iz, I don't give two fucks about what people might be saying about me but I do care what my brothers say!" Kat cried as tears began to fall down on her face.

Izzy understood what was happening, her bf just got into a fight with her brothers because of this rumour about Adam. She didn't say anything as she just leaned over to her friend and put her arms around her.

"They didn't mean what they said, you know that right?" Izzy whispered.

"Right now, I don't know anything."

* * *

Adam just got up from bed and streched his arms and put on some pants and went to feed Frankie. His phone began to ring and he saw that Jesse was calling him, he pressed 'Answer'

"Hey man, what's up?"

_"Adam, you have to go to the internet right now. Perez to be precise."_

"Why? What's wrong?" He was suddenly alarmed.

_"I think it's better if you see with your eyes."_

Adam quickly grabbed his laptop and went to Perez website and his blood ran cold as he couldn't believe his eyes.

_"Adam are you there?"_

But he just stood silent, who took this picture? He began to read the article about the photo.

**'Ladies, looks like our bad boy rockstar Adam Levine is living up to his reputation of ladies-man, last night he was seen at the club Bardot after Maroon 5 performed, and was snapped by an anounomous person dancing with this smouldering brunette very closely. Sources tell us that the bombshell name is Katerina Nostron, she's 21 years old and studies at UCLA. Adam certainly is coping right with his break-up with supermodel Anne Vylastinaya, so what do you think? Is the new brunette his new conquest?'**

When Adam finished reading the article, he just grabbed the nearest object and threw against the wall in anger.

"This is bullshit! Who the fuck did this shit?" He was livid.

_"Adam? Calm down man, that doesn't matter right now... What you should be worrying about is the fact that the paparazzi will be all over this girl."_

Adam almost forgot that he was on speaker phone with Jesse and his last words hit him like a truck.

"I can't imagine what Kat is feeling right now..." He ran his hand through his spiked hair. "I didn't wanted this to happen to her, I should've been more careful-"

_"No time for sorrows right now, but man... Seriously a college girl? How do you go from a model to a college girl?"_

"You're not helping right now." He growled. "I need to talk to her, thanks for the heads up."

_"Anytime, but you better figure out your shit... Because things won't be pretty now."_

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Jess." He hung up and threw the phone to the bed. He had to figure out a way to fix this.

* * *

By the time that Kat and Izzy arrived at college, she could notice that everyone was giving her weird looks and were gossiping about her. She just walked into the building with her head held high and ignored the comments, she wasn't one to cower on a corner and cry.

"I know this must be too much for you, so if you want to skip-"

"Izzy, there is still about to come the day when I go home crying just because the world is talking shit about me." Kat cut her off.

She just smiled at her and they walked over to their locker, Kat opened it and saw that someone had put the photo of her and Adam inside and she just grabbed it and closed her locker with a huge thud.

"Is this why you are all laughing and gossiping about?" Kat showed them the photo. "Because now I'm the whore of UCLA who cheated on her boyfriend with Adam Levine. I probably have Aids now right? But you know what... If there is something that I know that is completely clean is my conscience, so you can talk all you want, but just know that I will continue walking in these hallways without a care in the world because I think that we are way past high school."

Everyone just went silent and some of them turned to walk away while others continued to stare, Kat just stormed away and they all moved aside.

She bumped into someone and looked up to see Rob with his hands on his pockets and a serious face.

"Rob..." She trailed off.

"I guess a conversation is in order right?" He questioned and she nodded. They both went to their spot where they usually hang out.

"Rob, about that photo... It was nothing! Nothing happened and I would never cheat on you, Adam just-" She began to ramble.

"I believe you." He cut her off.

"You do?" She creased her eyebrows.

"Yes, I have absolute trust in you Kat, and I now that this was probably something that someone saw as an opportunity to make some money with those photos." Rob explained her.

She just sighed in relief and launched herself into his arms as she was so happy that he believed her. But at the same time a little upset to the fact that he seemed indifferent to her dancing with another guy, Adam Levine of all guys!

"I just didn't know that you knew this guy, he's that singer from Maroon 5 right?" He questioned.

"Yeah, and that's a long story that we shouldn't have here." She said.

"I know but actually I wanted to ask you something..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"What?" Kat questioned.

"If you can loan me 50 bucks, I'll pay you back tomorrow." He replied quickly.

"Why do you need 50 bucks? Your parents cut off your credit card or something?" She creased her eyebrows.

"Yeah, something like that..." He nodded.

"But why do you need it?" She pressed.

"For... things, look if you're not-"

"Ok, it's no big deal." She gave him the money.

"Thanks, Kat. You're the best." Rob pecked her lips and turned to walk away, while she just stood there confused. Now more than ever, she was determined to find out where does he go with such a hurry.

* * *

When Kat finished her classes, she quickly gathered her stuff and went after Rob without him noticing. She had asked Izzy to cover for her in case any of her brothers decided to go after her.

She had to call a cab and told the driver to follow the black Honda, he was hiding something and she was going to find out.

They stopped at a deserted place where she saw Rob getting out of his car and walking over to two skinny guys who were probably 6 foot tall. She payed the driver and got out of th car and went to hide behind some bushes where she had perfectly view of them.

"Do you have all the money?" One of the skinny guys questioned.

"Yeah, is it good?" Rob looked over at the stash.

"When it's not ever good?" The other guy narrowed his eyes. Kat could hear their conversation and she had to put her hand on her mouth to stop the sobs that were threatening to come.

When he payed them, Rob opened the bag with the cocain inside and was about to sniff it when suddenly someone pushed him hard which made him drop the substance on the ground.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled as he turned around and saw his girlfriend with tears in her eyes.

"SO, this is what you've been doing the whole time uh?" Kat seethed. "You've been hanging out with those skinny dickheads so you could buy some cocain?"

"Kat, I can explain..."

"That's why you are so different now, you barely can look me in the eye, then you always run off." She wiped her tears furiously. "Fuck you Robert! Fucking disappear of my life because I'm not going to be here to see you destroy yourself, it's over and it has been over since Spring break."

She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm roughly and turned her around.

"You better not fucking tell anyone any of this!" He growled.

"It's that what is scaring you? That I might say that you're a drug-addicted? Well, you can relax... As far I'm concerned you are dead to me from now on." She spitted and moved out of his grip. She ran the opposite way as tears fell freely on her face right now, everything was falling apart in her life.

* * *

James and Tyler were worried sick because they had absolutely no idea where their sister could be. They had tried to reach Izzy but of course she gave them a lame excuse, she was covering up for Kat, that was obvious. They even tried to contact some of her friends but no one knew where she was, they went to the coffee shop and still nothing. Rob obviously had no idea of her girlfriend whereabouts and they didn't even were sure if they were still dating.

"Kat, it's me... Look, I know that you're pissed right now but we didn't mean what we said to you, we're sorry, please come home so we can talk." Tyler let another voice-mail.

"I'm feeling like the biggest asshole in the world right now." James shook his head. "I didn't mean what I said to her, I know Kat better than that..."

"Hey, it's not your fault, she'll come around... You know her, she wants to be alone right now." Tyler told him.

* * *

Adam was seriously worked up about this whole situation, sometimes he wished that he could get away of all this fame bullshit. But more importantly, he's trying to win a girl who already has a boyfriend and wants nothing with him, she probably hated him right now because of that photo.

But he needed to talk to her, and at least to know if she was alright... So, he went to the coffee shop where she works and instead of asking for her number, he asked Kayla if she could give him Izzy's number. He knew that she was Kat's best friend and probably knew what was happening with her.

Kayla gladly had given him her number and he felt bad for pratically 'using' the poor girl for his selfish reasons but he needed to know what was happening with Kat.

So he dialed Izzy's number and waited for a few moments before she picked it up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, you're Izzy right?" Adam wanted to be sure.

_"Yeah... and you are?"_

"This is Adam, Adam Levine." He answered. She stood silent for a moment and he thought that she was going to hung up, but then she replied.

_"Wow, it's not everyday that I get a call from a famous celebrity."_ He could hear the teasing tone on her voice and he actually cracked a smile, this girl seemed nice and carefree.

"Life can be pretty fun." He chuckled. "But you're probably wondering why I'm calling you-"

_"Actually, I don't. I'm going to take on a limb here and say that you want to know where Kat is."_

"You assume correctly, I know that today she is free from work. I really need to talk to her..." Adam told her in a pleading tone.

_"Kat is going through a lot right now, and I know my best friend... She wants to be alone, so I don't think that it's a very good idea if you go after her."_

"Izzy, please... I've been going crazy all day thinking what she might be feeling, I really, really like your best friend, so please help a guy out who is desperate to see her." Adam begged.

She just sighed and he heard her curse a few times, and in that moment he knew that he had convinced her.

_"You're lucky, I'm a sucker for a good love story..." She trailed off. "I'll tell you where she is, but be careful she gets to be a little violent if she feels like someone is violating her space."_

"Don't worry, I have everything in control." He assured her.

_"When she is sad or angry, she usually goes to the Mount Lee where the hollywood sign is situated near Hollywood Hills."_

Adam knew exactly where it was, since he lived in Hollywood Hills and he quickly got into his car and started the engineer.

"Thank you, thank you! I won't forget what you just did." He smiled.

_"God, she is going to kill me... But it is for a good cause: her hapiness. Good luck!"_

"Thanks, bye Izzy." He hung up and started to drive towards Hollywood Hills.

* * *

Kat took off her jacket and placed it on the ground so she could sit on it, she was hearing Radiohead 'How To Disappear Completely'

**That there **

**That's not me **

**I go **

**Where I please **

**I walk through walls **

**I float down the Liffey **

**I'm not here **

**This isn't happening **

**I'm not here**

** I'm not here**

She sang the lyrics softly with her eyes closed as she could feel the warm wind blowing on her face. Kat was so engaged into the music that she was hearing that she didn't notice that Adam was behind her and was listening to her sing.

**In a little while**

** I'll be gone **

**The moment's already passed **

**Yeah it's gone **

**And I'm not here **

**This isn't happening**

** I'm not here **

**I'm not here**

He sat next to her quietly so she wouldn't be disturbed and continued to listen to her sing.

**Strobe lights and blown speakers **

**Fireworks and hurricanes **

**I'm not here **

**This isn't happening **

**I'm not here**

To say that she could sing was an understandement, she was literally feeling the lyrics that she was singing and not many artists could do that nowadays. He could feel her pain on her voice and his heart clenched into his chest with the worry that he might had caused her pain.

She opened her eyes and almost had a heart attack when she saw Adam sitting next to her.

"Holy shit! You scared the hell out of me." She had to put her hand on her chest to calm herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... You looked so peaceful while singing that I didn't want to disturbe you." Adam spoke up.

"You heard me sing?" Her eyes widened. "You gotta stop, popping everywhere!" She was about to get up but Adam pulled her down again.

"Kat, I am so sorry, I had no idea that someone was taking photos of us, I never meant to subject you to all this media shit-"

"I'm not mad at you, it wasn't your fault... You are a victim just like me." She told him.

"Then why are you so sad?" He scanned her face. "Did something else happened?"

"No, I just need to be alone... Everyone just needs to leave me the fuck alone!" She cried as she tried to move away from him again but he grabbed her again.

"Hey! Talk to me." He grabbed her face and tears just spilled out of her eyes. "Kat, you're worrying me... What happened?"

She just continued to cry and she just curled into his lap and cried harder, he pulled her closer to him and caressed her hair.

"Sshh, everything is going to be fine." He whispered to her as he kissed the side of her head. Kat just held into his shirt and sobbed.

"**_Beauty queen of only eighteen. She had some trouble with herself._**" He sang quietly in her ear. "**_He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else._**"

He didn't hear her sob anymore, so he figured that she had calmed down now.

"**_I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain._**" He continued. "**_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile._**" Kat pulled away a little from him and her face was right in front of Adam's as he continued to sing. "**_And she will be loved, she will be loved._**"

He kissed her forehead and Kat just looked down but he wanted to see her insanely blue eyes, so he grabbed her chin and moved her head up.

"**_I want to make you feel beautiful._**" He finished. Kat could feel butterflies in her stomach as Adam continued to stare at her intensely, her mascara was smouldered on her face right now and she made a move to clean it but Adam just grabbed her hand.

"You still look beautiful." Adam leaned his forehead against hers, he wanted so bad to kiss her lips but he knew that she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Thank you for holding me and letting me ruin your expensive shirt." She replied quietly.

"It wasn't that expensive." He shrugged and she chuckled a little. They stood in a comfortable silent as Kat continued on his lap and with her forehead against his neck as she breathed into his manly smell.

After she made sure that she wasn't going to cry anymore, she had told him what had happened and he just listened to her without interrupting her. When she was finished he just grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed her knuckles.

"You didn't mean what you said to him." Adam spoke up. "About him being dead to you." Kat just stared at the beautiful view as it was starting to get darker and the lights were turning on.

"I know."

He could feel the bad energy surrounding them so he did everything in his power to lighten up the mood, he snatched her Ipod and went through her song choices and he was very surprised to see her playlist.

She listen to Beatles, Oasis, Radiohead, Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Queen, U2 and every imaginable rock band to Sinatra, Billie Holiday, Louis Armstong and down to Whitney Houston, C line Dion, Aretha Franklin, Etta James, Amy Winehouse

"You have very interesting song choices here." He mused as he continued to snoop.

"Well, **_music expresses that which cannot be said and on which it is impossible to be silent._**" She told him with a smile.

"Did you just quoted Victor Hugo?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I guess, I did." She nodded as he continued to stare at her in awe. That only made him want to get her know better obviously she is a very intelligent girl. None of his other girlfriends had much culture or even shared his passion for music but Kat certainly was a lover of the fourth art which was music.

They got to know each other a little better and Kat even quoted him many poems from Shakespeare, they were really enjoying each other's company.

"I need to go home, my brothers must be moving the earth and ocean to find me..." She sighed.

"Are you going to be ok?" He questioned.

"I have to." She shrugged.

"Will you let me give you a ride home this time?" Adam smirked.

"Yeah, you can take me home." She smiled a little, they both stood up and began to work towards Adam's car.

Kat took a minute to appreciate his car, because she was crazy for classic cars.

"That's a beautiful machine that you have there." She whistled as he laughed.

"I'm glad you like it." He opened the door for her and she got in. When he got into the car, he started the engineer and he drove towards her home as she gave him the adress.

When Adam pulled outside of her apartment, he stopped the engineer and looked over at her.

"So I guess that you are delivered." Adam replied.

"Thanks Adam." She smiled at him.

"No problem." He spoke.

"Not just for the ride, for... everything. You turned out to be a good friend and I needed that." She told him. He just nodded his head and stared ahead as he didn't want her to see the disappointement that he had on his eyes. It was pretty obvious that he wanted to be more than a friend to her but he wasn't going to pressure her.

They had programmed each other's phone numbers so they could still keep in touch. Kat blucked off and leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek as he closed his eyes.

"Bye, Adam." She replied as she opened the door and got out of the car.

"Bye Kat." He replied quietly. Adam watched her walk to the building and he had to contain himself to not ran after her and to kiss her senseless. He was going to be patient and let her come to him.


	4. She Is My Sin

Kat opened the door of the apartment and immediatly James and Tyler jumped off the couch and walked over to her.

"Kat, we're so sorry about-"

"Don't." Kat raised her hand. "Just don't worry about it, you want to be forgiven. Ok. You both are forgiven."

She walked past them into her room and locked the door, she took off her boots and went to bed. Kat was staring up at her ceiling and she couldn't forget Rob's stoned face, it was something really terrifying and heartbroken. She couldn't understand how someone could destroy his body and mind like that.

Someone knocked at the door and she didn't make a move to say or do anything, her brothers were the last people she wanted to see.

"Kat? Izzy is here." Tyler informed her. Hearing that her best friend was here, she got up from her bed and unlocked the door.

"Hey." Izzy smiled a little. Kat just pulled her inside and embraced her friend tightly.

"Kat, you're going to be ok." Izzy rubbed her back. She had filled her in about Rob and how she caught him with the drug.

"But he's not." She whispered and Izzy pulled away from her so she could look at her.

"Yes, he will. Sooner or later, his parents will notice and put him into rehab." Izzy wiped her tears. "When you opened the door, I thought that you pulled me inside so you could stab me."

Kat chuckled as she walked over to her bed and pulled her knees up and Izzy sat in front of her. She knew that the blonde was talking about Adam, but she wasn't mad that she told him where to find her, on the contrary she was happy.

"If it were in another circustances I probably would've had." Kat nodded. "But, I'm glad Adam showed up, surprisingly he made me feel better and listened to me."

"Wow, should I be concerned that you might find a new bff?" Izzy teased her. Kat grabbed a pillow and threw at her.

"Don't be annoying, he turned out to be a good friend... I guess." Kat trailed off.

The blonde girl just narrowed her eyes and went to sat next to Kat, she sighed and looked up at her.

"You do realize that he doesn't want to be just your friend right?" Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but right now I can't think of jumping into another relantionship, especially with a celebrity." Kat fell on her back and Izzy did the same thing.

"He's whipped you know? He pratically begged me to tell him where you were." Izzy told her.

"Cut it out Iz, it's just a crush... I'm sure he'll find another girl to woo, another model of Victoria's Secret." Kat waved her hand.

"I don't think so, for what I've had read in the internet, it's that he's done with supermodels and actresses." Izzy replied. "I guess he just wants someone normal."

"Can we change the subject here? I know that you're team Adam now, but don't make it that obvious." Kat rolled her eyes.

"All I'm saying, that you two would make the perfect couple. You both have the looks, personality, even the same things in common..." Izzy looked at her. And it was true, Kat never imagined that Adam liked almost everything that she liked, they shared a passion for music, they both had culture and they loved animals.

"And you can't tell me that you don't feel anything for him." She continued.

"That's not the point, I think there isn't a single girl who doesn't find him attractive." Kat noted.

"What do you feel for him, Kat?" Izzy questioned quietly. The brunette girl just stared ahead and sighed loudly.

"I feel safe and scared at the same time." She answered. "Whenever he's around I feel like nothing can hurt me and he's always there to protect me but I also feel scared because he has this edgy aura around him that can be overwhelming."

"Maybe that's what you need right now. I think that he's going to be the one who will turn your world upside down." Izzy grinned.

"We'll see."

* * *

A week had passed and the atmosphere in Kat's house was imberable as she still didn't talk with her brothers, they tried to reach her but she would always push them away.

Not only that, Rob's parents finally found out about his 'activities' and his mother had told her that everything he said about his mom being sick, was completely false. Kat figured that much, it was only natural that he would lie about his family too.

So anway, they sent him to rehab and Kat has been supporting his family ever since, she would visit them and give her support. Just because she and Rob were no longer a couple, doesn't mean that she stopped caring for his parents.

She has been busy with her college projects, last week she had to prepare a lecture where she had to talk about the American Civil War and thankfully she had time to study and had a great grade. Izzy has been trying to distract her, alluring her to go the parties that the college organizated and taking her to do some shopping.

Kat haven't seen Adam since that day that he showed up at Mount Lee, he didn't even text her or call her and she was begining to think that maybe he has given up on her. But she didn't know why that thought made her feel a little bit uneasy, she promised herself that she would not let things go too far between them.

She thought about texting him but she didn't want to give him the wrong impression, but she hated to admit this... Adam snuck up into her life and probably wasn't going to leave anytime soon and she had come to terms that he was going to be there, either she liked it or not.

Did she missed him? Did she feel jealous when she would read in the tabloids that he was seeing someone? Kat just realized that it was all the above.

* * *

Adam and his bandmates were taking a break from the practice that they had, because in a few days they would give a concert in San Francisco.

"So any news about her?" Matt questioned as Adam grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler.

"Not a single text." Adam shook his head.

"She's probably one of those girls who likes to play hard to get." James spoke up.

"I don't think she's playing, man." Adam ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I mean she's a college girl... I bet she is a wild one to tame." James smirked.

"Do you guys think that I should text her?" Adam blurted out.

"You have to stop being so whipped, when clearly she's not giving you the time of the day." Mickey slapped his head.

"Hey, not in the head, you dickface." He threw his water bottle to him which he quickly dodged it.

"I say that you text her." Jesse nodded. "She seems different, I mean clearly she's good... Not many girls can make you follow them like a lost puppy."

And that was very true, it was almost embarassing of how much Adam could talk about Kat in onde day, sounding like a lovestruck.

"Does she likes our music?" James looked over at Adam.

"Yeah, she says that Maroon 5 is probably one of the few modern bands that she listens..." Adam nodded. Another thing that made Adam more infuatuated with her, is that she had an old soul and so much passion for art.

"Then send her tickets for our concert and try to sweep her off her feet with your romantic side." James suggested.

"James, I could kiss you right now for that brilliant idea." Adam got up from his seat and sat on his lap and hugged him.

"Hey, hey! Boundaries Levine, save your sloppy kisses to the hot brunette." He pushed him off as Adam layed on the floor with his hands behind his head.

"You guys will love her once you get to know her, she's pretty amazing-"

"Well, she can make you look like an idiot so I already like her." Jesse cut him off and all the guys laughed.

"I hate you all." Adam threw empty bottles at them, which caused to start a fight of bottles.

* * *

Kat and Izzy were doing a college project together when someone knocked at her door.

"Kat, you have mail." James said through the door.

"I'll check it out later." She answered and heard his footsteps so she assumed that he walked away.

"Are you ever going to forgive your brothers?" Izzy questioned.

"I already did." Kat narrowed her eyes. "But that doesn't mean that I forgot."

"Kat, come on... I can see that they are reall sorry for what they said and they're trying to make things better. No matter how angry you are at them right now, they are still your big brothers." Izzy replied.

She thought about this for a while and Izzy was probably right, her pride and stubborness it's what kept her from talking with her brothers but in the end day she needed them more than anything.

"I'll think about it." She promised. Kat got up from her desk and opened the door to see the mail that she had.

She saw a white envelope with her name and she opened, she pulled out a letter and two concert tickets.

"Please tell me that it's not what I think it is." Izzy stared at the tickets.

Kat just shook her head and chuckled out loud, she opened the letter and began to read.

**'I hope you can make it, one is for you and the other is for Izzy... Don't even think about not showing up because I will notice if your face is in the crowd or not.**

**Love, Adam.'**

She had read out loud and immediatly Izzy's voice interruped her concentration and she looked over at her friend who was jumping.

"Iz, calm down-"

"Are are you kidding? I've been trying to get tickets to that concert but it was already sold out!" Izzy squealed. "Adam has definitely my approval to date you now."

"You should hear yourself right now." Kat sat on the couch. The room went silent when James and Tyler walked in, they had heard part of the conversation.

"So, tickets for Maroon 5 huh?" James mused as he sat next to his sister.

"You can stop pretending like you want me to go, James." Kat narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not pretending." He scoffed. "You're 21 years old, you are an adult... So if you want to go, I'm not going to stop you."

"Well, you couldn't even if you wanted to." She retorted.

Tyler and Izzy just watched the banter between them as they didn't dare to interrupt them.

"I see we're still fighting." James noted.

Kat sighed and turned to look at him, "Look, I don't want to stay mad at you guys anymore, I hate holding grudges... So let's move past this."

Before she could understand what was happening her two brothers attacked her with a big hug as she shriked away.

"Let go! Ugh, you're both annoying." She cried. Izzy joined them on the couch as she crushed on top of Kat.

"We're soooo going to this concert, Katerina Nostron..." She told her.

* * *

The day of the concert has finally arrived and Kat surely knew that it was today since Izzy couldn't shut up about it.

She could text Adam saying that she was going to be there, but she figured that surprising him would be more fun.

Kat would not lie, the thought of seeing Adam again did make her feel nervous in a good way. Even though she always seemed cool it was only to protect herself because showing what she was feeling it's something that she tries to avoid, her relantionship with Rob had fucked her up but she refused to believe that she was going to be like this forever. Maybe Izzy was right, Adam could be the one who is going to turn her world upside down.

Izzy had already chose her outfit, so she was wearing a white scuba zip bralet, gold sequin shorts, black contrast collar jacket and white leather Jeffrey Campbell's.

"You can't tell me that you're going to use those shoes for the concert." Kat looked at her in desbelief.

"Beauty has its price, my dear." Izzy replied as she did her make-up. Kat just shook her head and turned to the mirror so she can inspect her outfit.

While Izzy was more of a girly and fashionable style, Kat had that edgy, hipster look who wasn't keen into make-up. She was wearing a white crop tank top, wash studded shorts, black studded leather jacket and black boots. Izzy had painted her nails green and made her hair into a one-sided braid. Kat put some eyeliner, mascara and nude lipstick.

"You do know that we're late right?" Kat questioned as Izzy continued to apply her make-up.

"Ok! I'm ready." The blonde girl took one last look to the mirror and then turned to her. "How do I look?"

"Your usual barbie self." Kat teased. "Except that you have green eyes."

"Why thank you and you look your usual badass self." Izzy grinned and Kat smiled as she grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Bye mom, don't wait up!" Iz yelled.

"Bye, Ms. Thompson." Kat spoke out loud as the two of them walked out of the house without waiting for the woman's reply.

"Ok, so I guess have a good time girls." Ms. Thompson mumbled to herself, once she saw that they had already left.

* * *

Kat and Izzy had arrived outside of the music hall where there was ton of people in the waiting line.

"Well, shit..." Kat mumbled to herself.

"Indeed." Izzy nodded. Even though Kat went to a lot of concerts it wasn't as crazy like this, and she wasn't a fan of big crowds but that didn't stop her from going to concerts and clubs.

The security began to open the door and people were pushing and stumbling so they could get in and Kat just held into Izzy for dear life so she wouldn't be crushed by a crazy ass fan.

The two girls quickly found their seats since they were front row, Adam certainly thought of everything... This way he could have a perfect vision of her while he was performing.

After a while the opening band walked into stage and everyone welcomed them as they began to play their music, Kat didn't know this band, but she had to give it to them, they were good.

Izzy would check up on her make-up every once in a while Kat would move to the beat of the music.

"Are you excited to see him?" Izzy spoke over the loud music.

"Yeah, I am." Kat nodded as Izzy grinned broadly. Then suddenly the lights went out and everyone began to jump on their seats and screaming like their life depended on it.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home _

_All of my change I spent on you_

When Adam's voice rang in the stadium, you could hear some girls screaming his name, Kat heard a lot of 'I love you' and 'make me a baby' and she couldn't help but stiffle a laugh.

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong _

_Where are the plans we made for two_

The spotlights on the stage illuminated the band and then landed on Adam, girls immediatly reached out for the stage with hopes that Adam might touch their hands. He began to walk on stage with his microphone as he went to touch the hands of his fans.

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember _

_The people we used to be _

_It's even harder to picture _

_That you're not here next to me _

_You said it's too late to make it _

_But is it too late to try?_  
_And in our time that you wasted _

_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights _

_You turned out the lights _

_Now I'm paralyzed _

_Still stuck in that time when we called it love _

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

Izzy began to scream and sing along with the lyrics as Kat just continued to admire the male singer. He certainly knows how to pull off a simple white shirt and dark jeans, there he was in all his hotness and perfection and Kat couldn't take his eyes off of her.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home _

_All of my change I spent on you _

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong _

_Where are the plans we made for two_

_If happy ever after did exist _

_I would still be holding you like this _

_All those fairy tales are full of shit _

_One more fucking love song I'll be sick_

_You turned your back on tomorrow _

_Cause you forgot yesterday _

_I gave you my love to borrow _

_But you just gave it away _

_You can't expect me to be fine _

_I don't expect you to care _

_I know I've said it before _

_But all of our bridges burned down_

"He still hasn't noticed that you're here?" Izzy questioned as she looked over at her.

"I don't think so, he hasn't come closer to the end of the stage." Kat answered her.

"Oh my God, how do you think his reaction is going to be when he sees you?" She giggled.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see." Kat chuckled as moved her attention to Adam again.

_I've wasted my nights _

_You turned out the lights _

_Now I'm paralyzed _

_Still stuck in that time when we called it love _

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home _

_All of my change I spent on you _

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong _

_Where are the plans we made for two_

Kat saw people passing out and other people trying to get into the stage, security were all over the place. It was a bit scary to see everyone almost 'killing themselves' just so they can be near their celebrity crush. Well, she guessed that she could consider herself a lucky girl since Adam seemed to only have eyes for her.

_If happy ever after did exist _

_I would still be holding you like this _

_All those fairy tales are full of shit _

_One more fucking love song I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone..._

When Adam finished his part of the song, Wiz Khalifa walked into stage and began to sing making more girls even more excited.

And then it happened what Kat was waiting for, he finally found her in the crowd and never had she seen him smile like that, she smiled back and blew a kiss at him which made him smile more.

When the song ended, Adam went to the center of stage and took a look at the crowd. Everyone screamed and cheered excitedly as Adam chuckled softly, he couldn't take his eyes off Kat and neither could she.

"San Francisco!" He spoke into the microphone. "How are you doing tonight?"

The crowd answered with screams and squeals, Kat looked over at Izzy and saw her jumping down and screaming like a school girl.

"Glad to know that you're all with energy..." Kat could hear his breathless voice which oddly it sounded very sexual.

"So there is this girl..." Adam trailed off and once those words left his mouth everyone in the stadium gave him their full attention. "I only met her a few weeks ago and I can't get her out of my head."

Izzy nudged Kat and grinned broadly as the brunette girl continued to stare at him waiting for what he might do next.

"Actually she is here." Adam chuckled as he held Kat's stare. "I might be in trouble after, because right now she seems pissed..."

Kat broke their stare competition as she tried to disguise, as everyone were looking around the crowd with hopes to find the 'mystery girl'.

"She keeps rejecting my ass whenever I try to ask her out, but I don't have the strenght in me to give up because I'm still hoping that she might say yes one day." He continued. "So this song... Is for you Kitty Kat."

Kat could murder him with one look right now, she couldn't believe that he would say that where million of fans were probably plotting her death right now and he evens has the nerve to call her 'kitty kat'?

I know your inside, you're feeling so hollow And it's a hard pill for you to swallow But if I fall for you, i'll never recover If I fall for you, i'll never be the same

Adam sang with his eyes closed, then he opened them again and walked over to the end of stage and Kat had to grab Izzy's hand because she suddenly felt very afraid.

"He's coming over here." Kat swallowed as she squeezed her hand.

"Chill Kat, give the guy a chance... I mean he is dedicating you a song and trying his ass off to please you, if I had someone like him after me-"

"Yeah, I know... But, I don't think that I can handle this intense moment right now." She shook her head.

"Yes, you can! Damnit, be the loosen, carefree and fun Kat that I know!" Izzy ordered.

Their conversation was interrupted when Kat saw Adam walking closer and closer towards her.

_I really wanna love somebody _

_I really wanna dance the night away _

_I know we're only half way there _

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way _

_I really wanna touch somebody _

_I think about you every single day _

_I know we're only half way there _

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

While the girls were going crazy for having Adam so close, he only wanted to touch one girl and he knelt down in front of her.

_You're such a hard act for me to follow _

_Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah _

_But if I fall for you, i'll never recover _

_If I fall for you, i'll never be the same_

Kat's lips turned into a smile as she had to contain herself and watched Adam serenate to her.

_I really wanna love somebody _

_I really wanna dance the night away _

_I know we're only half way there _

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way _

_I really wanna touch somebody _

_I think about you every single day _

_I know we're only half way there _

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

And what he did next not only shocked her but shocked million of fans that were watching. Adam grabbed her hand to pull her into stage as the security moved aside to let her pass.

Kat looked back at Izzy and she nodded her head, giving her a thumbs up and then Kat turned to Adam again and smiled at him, with his help she got into stage hand-a-hand with him.

I don't know where to start, i'm just a little lost I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop I don't know what to do, i'm right in front of you Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah

He twirled her around and pulled her closer to him as he continued to sing softly into the microphone.

_I really wanna love somebody _

_I really wanna dance the night away _

_I know we're only half way there _

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way _

_I really wanna touch somebody _

_I think about you every single day _

_I know we're only half way there _

_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Adam put his hand around her waist and pressed his face on the side of her head as she put her hand around his waist, she felt him smile when she did this. Kat didn't dare to turn to the audience since their behavior on stage was probably driving them over the edge.

_You can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_

When the song ended the stadium errupted into a round of applauses and screams as Kat pulled away from Adam, but before she could go he grabbed her again by the waist and whispered in her ear.

"I want you to come see me backstage."

"Are you sure?" Kat looked at him a little bit uneasy.

"Yes, I'm very sure, come on Kat... Are you going to say no in front of thousands of people?" He teased her.

She looked up to meet his hazel eyes and sighed as she nodded her head. "I'll go."

"Great." He grinned, then he kissed her cheek and let go of her waist as he continued the show. Kat quickly went down to her seat next to her friend who was grinning at her like a mad woman.

"OHMYGOD!" Izzy jumped in excitement. "You my friend are going to be a youtube sensation tomorrow."

"If I live till then..." Kat chuckled, she could feel the penetrating gazes of the other girls... Some seemed like they were ready to kill her, others seemed like they wanted to be in her in that moment.

"Don't worry about those jealous bitches, I got your back." Izzy waved dismissely. "What did he say to you?"

"He asked me to go see him backstage." She answered.

"And you're going right?" Izzy stared her down.

"Yes, I said yes." Kat giggled and Izzy screamed in excitement earning a few looks from people.

She was going to be honest, when Adam pulled her to the stage she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest and she could feel a burning sensation over her body when he pulled her closer to him, being pressed against his hard body make her feel all hot and bothered as Kat realized that Adam Levine was already under her skin.

After the concert Izzy and Kat had to go their separate ways and immediatly a tall bucky guy led her to backstage and she stopped in front of a door with Adam's name on it. The security opened the door and told her to wait inside and that Adam would come see her right away.

Kat nodded as she walked into the dressing room and looked around to see a the make-up table and a hanger full of clothes. Seeing the big black couch, she sat and folded her legs in indian style, her phone began to ring and she pulled out to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Kat, how come Izzy is here and you're not?"_ Tyler questioned.

"Izzy is there?" She creased her eyebrows. "Look, don't you guys wait up because I'm going to hang out with Adam after the concert."

_"You're going to hang out with him?"_ Kat could hear a little bit of judgement in his voice.

"Yeah, it's not really your business since he is just my friend." She rolled her eyes.

_"Yeah... I was just going to say to be careful."_

"Because the worst that can happen is if I ran away to the Caribbean." Kat replied sarcastically. "Bye, buttercup." She hung up the phone before he could say anything.

"Who you were calling buttercup?" A velvet voice said from behind her. Kat turned around to see Adam with his arms crossed over his toned chest.

"Oh, that was my brother Tyler... Don't worry family jokes." She shrugged and he laughed softly. "So... Great concert huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that..." He nodded as he walked over to the hanger and pulled out a black shirt to replace with the sweaty one he was wearing.

She had a perfect vision of his muscled back and his tattoos and she chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" Adam questioned amused as he turned around.

"Nothing, just the fact that you're a show off." She crossed her arms over her chest with a smile.

"Oh, I'm a show off huh?" Adam smirked as he walked slowly towards her.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Kat got up from the couch and took a few steps back. Before she could ran away, he grabbed her by the waist and put her down on the couch as he began to tickle her on the sides.

"Noooooo!" She cried as she laughed hysterically, one of her weaknesses was that she was a very ticklish person. "Please, stop!"

"Hmm... Let me think about it." He patted his chin. "Nope." And he continued to tickle her.

"Ugh, I will call security." Kat said between laughs.

"Go ahead sweet heart, just remember that they work for me." He grinned cockily. When he saw that she was getting breathless, he stopped tickling her.

"Oh my God, I thought I was going to die of laughter." She took a huge breath of air and then smacked him on the arm.

"Ow!" He put his hand on his arm. "Ok, ok... I won't do it again." He promised as he laughed along with her.

Then he stopped laughing and gazed at the blue-eyed girl who was still laughing, Kat looked up to meet his eyes.

"What?" She frowned a little.

"It's just, I really enjoy seeing you laugh Kat." He traced her jawline with his fingers. She just smiled at him and covered her face with her hands.

"Stop looking at me like that." Her voice was mumfled by her hands, but Adam pryed them off and pinned them next to her head.

"I can't help it, you're just a beautiful sight to admire." He whispered as he kissed her nose, following her forehead, and then he hovered her lips and she could feel his warm breath against her lips.

"Adam." She whispered as she looked up at his lips. "We should get up." He sighed in frustation but nodded his head anyway, he got up and pulled her along with him.

She was going to sit next to him but he pulled her into his lap, normally she would protest but she let him have his way this time.

"I want you to meet my band-mates." He told her.

"Really?" Kat looked surprised.

"Yes, I want them to see how amazing you are." He mumbled against her neck and kissed the side of her neck as she squirmed a little. "You're very ticklish."

"You have no idea..." She shook her head, and then she caressed his hair. "But why do you want me to meet your bandmates?"

"I like you and I want them to like you too." He answered as if it was simple like that.

"And how are you going to introduce me?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Well... Guys meet the girl who carries my balls in her bag-"

"Adam!" She hissed. "You're such a dick."

"I was joking Kat." He kissed the palm of her hand. "Although, it's not entirely false."

"Ha ha." She glared at him but he just pouted and she rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"It was worth a shot." He shrugged. Kat got up from his lap and walked over to the door and then turned to him.

"Well, aren't you coming or I'll have to introduce myself?" She put her hands on her hips.

Adam just grinned as he put the shirt over his body and grabbed her hand, walking out of the dressing-room.

* * *

The guys were hanging in the 'chillin' room as they called as Adam and Kat walked together hand-a-hand.

"Already? Man you work fast." Matt spoke as he watched their hands interniwed. Kat just looked at him a little funny and then she realized.

"Oh, you think that we're dating?" She chuckled. "Sorry to bust your bubble guys, but we're not dating."

"Yet." Adam added as Kat nudged him on the side and he twisted in pain. "I swear she is very violent for a small girl."

"I may be small, but I can kick your ass anyday." She told him sweetly and the guys hollered.

"You found a firecracker, Adam." Jesse patted him on the shoulder.

"I know." He smirked. "But anyways, I want to introduce you to the guys... This is Matt Flynn, our drummer."

"Nice to meet you." She extended her hand and he shook it.

"Likewise, Kat." He smiled. Then they moved to a guy who had long hair and was holding his guitar.

"This is James Valentine, our guitarrist." Adam introduced, Kat raised her eyebrows in surprise as she shook his head.

"James huh? My older brother's name is James too, although you don't seem annoying, so I guess you're cool." She smirked and they all laughed.

"And you don't seem shallow and superficial, so I guess you're cool too." James nodded and Adam narrowed his eyes, he knew that the dig that he just pulled off was about Anne.

"Can you guys cut it out already? Anne wasn't superficial." He huffed. They all scoffed and rolled their eyes and mumbled a 'yeah right' while Kat stood confused.

"The Anne that we're talking about, is your ex right?" Kat turned to Adam who nodded his head.

"She was Adam, all she cared about was where the hell were her laboutins and her make-up bag." Matt mocked the model's voice. It wasn't a secret that the guys weren't a big fan of Anne, but they had to suck it up in front of Adam for his sake.

"Can we change the subject here?" Adam snapped, he ran his free hand through his hair and he looked over at Kat with a apologetically look but she just squeezed his hand to show her support, she knew how much break-ups could be difficult, she went through one recently so she knew how Adam was feeling.

He kissed her hand and smiled gratefully at her, the introducions went on.

"This is Jesse Carmichael, he's our keyboardist." Kat shook Jesse's hand and smiled at him.

"And finally this is Mickey Madden, our bassist." Adam introduce them and they all shook hands.

"It's really nice to meet you all, you did a great concert out there." Kat praised them.

"Thanks, but I think that the highlight of our show was when Adam dropped to his knees and sang to you." Mickey mused.

Adam just rubbed the back of his neck and he smiled a little as Kat laughed at his gesture.

"So, Kat we heard that you're an UCLA student." James mused.

"Yup, it's my senior year and I pretend to graduate in literature." She smiled.

"Would you look at that, beauty and brains... You definitely have a keeper." Jesse grinned at Adam.

"Don't I know it?" Adam chuckled as he looked at Kat lovingly, as she laughed a little. Then she let go of Adam's hand to see a guitar with an autograph of Carlos Santana.

"Oh my God." She put her hand on her mouth. "You have a guitar autographed by Carlos Santana, get the fuck out of town."

The guys chuckled as they watched her admire the guitar and Adam walked over to her.

"Do you know how to play?" He questioned.

"Yeah..." She nodded. Then she looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes, she was just so excited. "Can I play?"

"Sure, go ahead." He smiled as the guys gasped in shock, Adam didn't let anyone touch that guitar but clearly Kat was the exception.

"Oh my God, this is like GOLDEN!" She squealed. Adam laughed softly as he watched her excitement, she looked like a little kid in Christmas, it was adorable.

"So, play us a song." Jesse told her as he sat in front of them.

"Yeah, show us your talent." Mickey added.

"Oh god, you're like professionals... I don't think that my sound is going to please you." She rubbed her arm.

"Nonsense, Adam says that you have a lot of talent." Matt spoke up.

Kat shot Adam a look and he just shrugged and grabbed the guitar for her so she could play.

"Play us something Kat." Adam smiled at her. She took the guitar and began to pull some strings, after a while she began to play 'Whole Lotta Love'.

Then she finished with a softer melody and the room just stood silent and the guys were gaping at her.

"Holy shit, did she just played Whole Lotta Love by Led Zepplin?" James questioned.

"Seriously? That was dope!" Jesse gushed.

"Thanks guys." She grinned.

Adam just gazed at her, he was speechless. He knew that she was talented, but what she did now was in a complete other level.

"God, you were amazing!" Adam put his arm around her shoulders. "I kinda feel intimadated by you now."

Kat narrowed her eyes as she smirked a little, playing the guitar was something that she did since she was 10 and ever since se wanted to improve her skills.

"I mean you could even be our opening act for our next concert!" Matt suggested.

"That's actually a very good idea." Adam looked over at her.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to pass guys... With college and working, I don't think that I would have time for that, plus singing in front of millions, it's not really my style." Kat told them.

"Well, that is a shame." Jesse sighed, he seemed really disappointed and Kat found that sweet and adorable at the same time. "So, are we on it tonight?" He turned to Adam. After the concert they usually go drink and have some fun.

"Hum, actually... You guys go ahead, I want to take Kat home." Adam cleared his throat.

"Oh, I get it..." Jesse grinned. "You kids have fun." The guys said all of their goodbyes and once they left the room, Adam turned to Kat.

"I want to take you to a place." He told her.

"What place?" She questioned curiously.

"It's a surprise." He did his crooked grin.

"Ok, but I'll have to go home so my brothers won't have insomnia." Kat smirked and Adam laughed heartdly.

"Don't worry, you'll be home before you know it."

* * *

When they reached outside hand-a-hand again, Adam led her towards his motorcycle. Kat didn't mind the holding hands anymore, she actually liked it. Izzy was right, having her guard down once in a while can be rewarding and Kat definitely felt closer to Adam.

"Hop on." Adam told her as he handed her a helmet.

"That's your bike?" Her eyes widened. "I think I just fell in love with it."

"Figures, all girls say that but they're not brave enough to hop on." He teased.

"Well, I'm definitely not most girls, Levine." She retorted as she grabbed the helmet and put it on her head.

"That's why I like you so much." He turned around to smile at her, she pinched him on the side and he laughed. "Hold on tight." She put her arms around his torso and Adam would not lie, having her arms around him felt great but having her legs would be awesome. He quickly pushed away those thoughts and the bike roared as he began to drive it.

Once they arrived he turned the bike off and Kat took off her helmet, then she got off of the bike with Adam's help.

She looked around and they were in the middle of the woods, but she knew these woods very well, she comes here very often.

"I can't believe that you brought me here." She smiled at him. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles as they began to walk towards the mountain with the Hollywood sign.

When they reached the top, Kat walked closer to abyss and watched the view of the city, she loved this place because it was peaceful and quiet and the lights would illuminate the whole place.

"My dad used to bring me here, when I was a little girl." She replied quietly. "Ever since, I come here whenever I can."

"I can see why." He nodded. "This place is very peaceful and beautiful."

"Thank you for bringing me here." Kat looked over at him. "I really love this place."

"That's why I brought you here." He grabbed her legs and placed her over his shoulders.

"Adam!" She yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to have the whole view." He answered and when she stopped wiggling, she could see everything.

"Wow, this is really glorious." Kat whispered.

"I know, I wanted you to have the full view since you're only what? 5'6?" Adam teased her and she scoffed.

"Please, you're not that much taller either." Kat rolled her eyes.

"True, but at least I can see the top of anything high." Adam smirked.

"If you keep annoying me about my height, I will push you down the abyss." She threatened playfully.

"You wouldn't." He scoffed.

"Wrong answer." She shook her head, Adam put her on the ground and he began to ran from her.

"Then let's see if you can catch up with me." He grinned and she threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh, are we 12 now?" Kat crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you know that you can't catch up, just admit it." He smirked, before he could do something she began to charge towards him and he quickly ran the opposite way.

Then when he thought that he had dodged her, he was tackled down to the ground and he looked up to see Kat on top of him.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" She smirked.

"Well, that's cheating... You went hiding so you could grab me from behind." He scoffed.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over my awesomeness." She flipped her braid in a diva manner and he laughed.

"You think you're so smart huh?" Adam mused as he grabbed her hips and rolled them over so he was on top this time. "Who is awesome now?"

She tried to get up but Adam was making pressure on her hips so she couldn't move.

"Ok, you proved your point, can you get off now?" Kat smacked him on the chest.

"Actually, I'm kinda liking this position." Adam grinned as she glared at him.

"You're such a perverted it's not even funny." Kat laughed despite her serious face. "So, you're not getting off?"

"Well, I might... but in one condition." Adam sounded serious now.

"Oh great, and what would that be?" She smirked.

"I want you to go on a date with me." He whispered as his face was now closer to hers. Kat moved her face away and a small smile began to form in her lips, then she turned around to look at Adam again.

"So, you pinned me to the ground so I couldn't have a choice and say yes?" Kat loved to provoke him, it made something ignited inside of her, being witty made her feel like she had this power over him. Before he could respond, she put a finger on his lips to shush him. "You could've just asked Levine and I would've said yes."

"Really?" He creased his eyebrows. "Then how come you rejected me? Twice, actually."

"I wanted to see how bad did you really wanted to go out with me." She shrugged.

"You're a sneaky little thing did you know that?" Adam chuckled.

"I had to be sure that I'm not just some flavor of the month, Adam." She told him. "And what do you know? Third is the lucking charm."

"It's a yes then?" His eyes lit up and she laughed loudly.

"It's a yes."

He just grabbed her and spun her around and she began to protest and laughing at the same time.

"You have no idea how that answer made my day." He whispered as he put her legs around him. She just laughed and put her arms around his neck and smiled down at him.

"I have a small idea."

* * *

_So, I've seen your reviews and people have been asking me to update this story... Here it is chapter 4! I'm sorry that I've been MIA but things are really complicated with school and all that :|_

_But please review :)_


	5. Memory Lane

The next day Kat had told Izzy about the date and to say that the blonde girl was excited it would be an understandement. She was even more excited than Kat, but maybe it wasn't such a good idea telling her because Izzy was talking about it all day in college and how that she had to help Kat to choose the perfect outfit but she was having none of it.

Kat didn't want to 'dress up' and show something that she's not, her normal clothes were the only option and Izzy grumbled but she gave in eventually. She was wearing a black tee batoko, vila zippa jeans, black and white vans, a grey beanie with a pompom and a black bracelet.

After her classes were over, Kat headed to the coffee shop where she would start her shift, but she was surprised when she saw a group of paparazzi camping outside of the shop. Maybe they were looking for Adam, they found out that he has been coming to this coffee shop very often, but when they ran over to her she just stood paralyzed.

"Katerina! Are you and Adam dating?" A guy questioned as he took pictures of her.

"When are you and Adam coming public?" Another guy questioned. Kat just stood still as she couldn't see anything in front of her besides flashes of the cameras, it was like the air had been sucked and tried to not panick.

She tried to walk past them but they were all over her with their cameras, fortunatel for her his co-worker Brad had come to her rescue and pushed them away so she could get into the coffee shop.

Once they were in, Brad led her to a booth and she sat as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you ok, Kat?" He questioned worriedly.

"Yes, thanks Brad. It was really cool what you did there." She smiled gratefully at him.

"No problem, I just saw you being harassed by those assholes and I had to help you." He shrugged. She got up and gave him a quick hug, if he hadn't come to her rescue she probably would've had passed out.

"Are you ok to work?" He looked over at her with worried faces.

"I'm fine, really. I just need a glass of water." Kat told him and he nodded and went to grab a glass of water for her.

Kat's phone began to ring and she pulled out to see that Adam was calling, should she tell him what just happened? She didn't want to worry him, but then again it would be on the cover of magazines the next day. Kat pressed 'Answer' to end all of her doubts and hesitations.

_"Hey, beautiful."_

"Hey." She cleared her voice.

_"Did I call in a bad time? You're already working?"_

"Uhm, yeah... I mean, I was about to." Kat stumbled over her words.

_"Kat, are you ok? You seem a little bit off."_

Kat bit her lip and sighed, she had to tell him even if it wasn't such a big deal but she wasn't sure of his reaction.

"The paparazzi are here and let's just say that they were all over me, literally." She told him.

_"WHAT?"_ Kat had to pull the phone away from her ear. _"You're kidding."_

"Not really, if it wasn't for Brad, my co-worker-"

_"I don't believe those guys! Coming after me is one thing but after you? Hell no."_

"Adam, really. It's fine, I'm ok now." She tried to calm him down.

_"No, Kat. It's not fine, they can't just harass you at the local of your work and get away with it."_

"There is nothing you can do! You're not going to punch them, the best that you can do and what all celebrities try to do is to ignore them!" Kat replied. She could hear him sigh in the other line and she just knew that he was going to be worried all day.

_"You're right, at least let me go check on you to see if you're really ok."_

"Absolutely not, if they see you here, it's going to be worse!" Kat shook her head.

_"Kat-"_

"Adam, I told you I'm fine! Can you stop worrying? If I don't feel well or anything, I promise I'll call you." She told him.

_"Do you promise?"_

"Yes! I have to go to work now." She looked over at his boss who was glaring at her. "My boss is fuming right now."

_"Ok, please stay inside and I'm going to pick you up when you're done, and don't argue with me on this one!"_

She let a frustated sigh but she wasn't about to argue with him, "Fine."

_"Ok, I'll see you later."_

"Bye." She hung up the phone. And she quickly got up and went to the worker's room to change her clothes.

* * *

It was almost 6 p.m and Kat was finished for the day, she was so incredibly tired but on the plus side, the paparazzi had already left. She was already dressed in her clothes and grabbed her bag and walked out of the coffee shop, Kat wasn't surprised at all that Adam was waiting for her inside of his Mercedes with his shades.

She got into the car and didn't say anything as Adam just stared at her not saying anything as well. After a while, Adam decided to break the silence and he took off his shades.

"Kat, I'm really sorry... I don't want you to put up with this shit." Adam sighed.

"I knew what I was getting myself into when I started to hang out with you, there is nothing you can do." She shook her. Kat loved her privacy and space but when Adam entered her life she knew that being in the public eye would be inevitable, and she was willingly to suck it up because she liked him and wanted to give them a chance. "I want to be with you, but in my own terms. We can't rush things, I'm going to need time to process that now guys will be after me with cameras... And that's ok, I guess it's a price that I have to pay to be with you."

Adam looked very conflicted and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, he didn't know what to say, mostly hearing her say that she was willingly to give up on her privacy to be with him. He knew that she had something amazing about her, the first day he saw her and he was right. She was selfless and knew what she wanted and ever since he has been crazy about her.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, she looked up from their hands and smiled fondly at him.

"I want this to work between us, so I promise that I will not pressure you into something that you're not ready." He kissed her forehead.

"Can you drop me off at Izzy's? I'll give you the directions." She looked at him.

"Sure." He nodded his head. He started the car and drove off to Izzy's house.

* * *

They arrived outside at Izzy's driveaway and Kat kissed Adam's cheek and got out of the car. She bent down to the window's car level so she could see Adam, he rolled down the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow on our date." She told him.

"Wear a dress." Adam replied.

"What for?" She creased his eyebrows. "I hope you're not planning to do something fancy..."

"Actually no, I just wanted something to grab on." Adam smirked.

"Oh, he's feeling confident..." Kat laughed. "Don't fall off your high horse, Levine."

"You love crushing a man's hopes don't you?" Adam groaned. She just giggled and blew him a kiss.

"Impress me tomorrow." Kat sang playfully as she turned to walk towards Izzy's house.

* * *

Later at Kat's house, Izzy was doing her job as a best friend, to help Kat choose an outfit for her date with Adam. He would pick her up and they would have dinner at his house, because going to a public restaurant wasn't a very good idea.

Kat took a quick shower and then she walked into the room and saw the outfit laying on her bed. She was pretty surprised but pleased because it is definitely what she would wear. And the best thing was that it was a combination of Kat's edgy style and Izzy's girly style.

"Oh m God, Iz. It's perfect!" Kat pulled her friend into a big hug. "You really should be a stylist you know?"

"Uh, well yeah... I think that Rachel Zoe should look out." Izzy smirked as the both of them laughed. "Now, dress already! So I can work on your make-up."

"I don't want too much-"

"Make-up." Izzy cut her off. "I know you better than yourself, Katerina."

Kat just stuck her tongue out and grabbed her clothes so she could put them on. She was wearing a lace bustier tank, a cream shimmer gold belted skirt which was long on the back but short in the front showing her legs, white lace Jeffrey Campbell's and a black leather jacket. She added a cream pearl stud earrings and a vintage cross necklace.

"So how do I look like?" Kat did a spin for Izzy.

"I just can't!" Izzy beamed. "You look absolutely flawless, Adam is going to have a hard time to keep his eyes and hands off of you."

"Well, that's kinda the goal." Kat smiled widely.

"You go girlfriend." Izzy winked at her. "Now, make-up time!"

Kat sat on a chair and Izzy grabbed her make-up bag and opened it, the brunette girl could only stare at the amount of beauty products that her friend had.

She applied some mascara, following with the eye-pencil so her eyes would pop and then Izzy added a smoky eye to bring out Kat's blue eyes. She put some nude lipstick on her lips and painted her nails with a lilac color. As for her hair she decided to let her wild curls on the loose.

"Ok! All done." Izzy clapped her hands and Kat turned to the mirror.

"Izzy Thompson! I love you! You did an amazing job." Kat grinned as she checked herself on the mirror.

"Thank you my dear friend." Izzy flipped her hair to the side. It was almost 7pm and Adam would be here anytime, so Kat got up from her chair.

"Is it weird that I feel nervous?" Kat bit her lip.

"Noooo, weird would be if you didn't feel nervous." Izzy cocked an eyebrow. "That's a good sign, it means that you really like him and you're excited to see him."

"Yeah you're right, Iz." Kat nodded. The two of them walk out of her room to see Tyler in the living-room making out with a girl.

"Ugh, don't you guys have a fucking room?" Kat snapped and immediatly they pulled away, once she could get a proper look of the girl's face, she just narrowed her eyes.

"Veronica." Kat noted. "What an unpleasent surprise." It was no secret that Kat hated that girl so much, Veronica was considered the Queen B of UCLA and she had a reputation of being a slut and having a hollier-than-thou atittude.

"Likewise, Kat." Veronica fired back. Kat had to bit her tongue or shit would go down, instead she averted her eyes to Tyler.

"Seriously, you're still with her?" Kat crossed her arms over her chest. "Ty, you can do so much better and you know it."

"Again with the judging? You're really in no position to give me relantionship advices, since now you're hanging out with a rockstar." Tyler seethed.

Izzy just gasped and looked over at Kat who was fuming right now while Veronica's ears perked up.

"Hanging out with a rockstar huh?" She mused. "I've heard these rumours that she was seen dancing in the club with Adam Levine, pretty ridiculous don't you think Ty?"

"They're not rumours." Tyler looked at her.

"Tyler!" Kat scolded him. The last thing that she needed was this, she didn't want to Veronica to find out about her and Adam but now is too late.

"It can't be." Veronica put her hand on her mouth. "You're dating Adam Levine?"

"It's not your business, you evil slut." Kat growled.

"Enough! Kat, don't talk to Veronica that way." Tyler glared at her.

"It's ok, Ty." Veronica put her arms around his neck. "I'm already used to her hostile demeanor towards me."

"Let's all cry a fucking river for Veronica Hunt." Kat plastered a fake smile. "You make me want to puke, so if you'll excuse me." Kat grabbed Izzy's hand and went to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Tyler questioned.

"Away from the love fest." Kat answered as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

The two girls were in the elevator while Izzy tried to calm Kat down about the situation.

"She's only with Tyler, so she can make my life a living hell!" She ran her hand through her hair.

"Hey, snap out of it! Don't let her ruin your night, this is what she wants..." Izzy grabbed her hands.

"You're right, I can't let that bitch ruin my night." Kat took a deep breath. But it was easier said than done because now that she knew about Adam, she will do everything to fuck things up.

"You go out there and enjoy your night with that hot piece of ass." Izzy grinned.

"Izzy!" Kat cried as she laughed at the same time.

"What? He is." Izzy shrugged. Kat just shook her head and she opened the door of the elevator and they walked out. She could see Adam's motorcycle and he was leaning against it with all of his badass self, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and black leather jacket. Damn, he looked better than good, and Izzy was right he is a one hot piece of ass.

Izzy quickly got into her car and waved at Adam and he waved back while Kat walked towards him. Adam had to lean back against his motorcycle once he got a good look of his blue-eyed goddess. She was absolutely gorgeous and he couldn't believe that it was all for him.

"Hey, I see that you brought that beautiful Harley." Kat smiled at him.

"You are the beautiful thing here in my books." He grinned. She laughed softly as she tried to hide her growing blush. "Oh wait, are you blushing?"

"No." Kat answered as she put her hands on her face, but he pulled her against him as he pryed her hands off of her face.

"I don't know why you try to hide your face when you're embarassed. You are gorgeous Katerina, the most gorgeous girl with the bluest eyes ever." He put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." She replied softly as he kissed her forehead. "So, there is a small problem... How am I going to hop on the motorcycle if I'm wearing a skirt?"

"Well, that certainly is a problem." He agreed. "I don't want guys having a free show."

Kat just rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm, as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm serious Adam." She looked at him with a small smile.

"So am I." Adam replied. "But since I don't live too far away, I think that you'll be fine."

"Ok, then. Let's get going." She patted him on the back and he kissed the side of her hair.

"Yes ma'am." He pulled away and handed her a helmet and she took it and put it over her head. "You look badass."

"I know." She nodded as he laughed and went to start the motorcycle, she put her arms around his torso and he began to drive, what they didn't know was that someone was watching them from the window.

* * *

The ride wasn't long like Adam said and the gates of his house opened and he put the bike into the driveaway. He got off of the bike and helped Kat too as she hoped off gracefully not showing anything that she wasn't supposed to.

She took the helmet off and handed to him as she messed her hair and looked around of the stunning property, not really what she was expecting, but it was absolutely amazing, the view, the garden, everything.

"Not what you were expecting?" Adam snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I have to say no... Maybe I was expecting a huge mansion with property that goes for miles." Kat mused and he laughed.

"You're not the first person to say that, believe me." He smiled. "So, I want to show you inside."

She nodded and then they walked towards the long staircase as he put an arm around her shoulders. Kat's eyes immediatly flew to the huge pool and the palms surrounding the place.

When they entered the house, Kat's mouth almost dropped as she looked around in awe.

"Now you made me want to live here." She told him and he chuckled.

"You're always welcome, darling." Adam smiled at her and she smiled back. Suddenly Kat was almost tackled down as a golden retriever almost jumped on top of her.

"Oh my God, who is this adorable creature?" She knelt down to rub the dog's head.

"This is Frankie, you could say that she is like my best friend." He trailed off as he watched them interact with a big smile.

"You are so cute, you make me want to grab you and never let you go." Kat kissed the top of the dog's head as in reward she welcomes the dog's kisses.

"Oh wow, figures that my dog would get more attention than me." Adam huffed.

Kat just looked up at him and smirked as Frankie was on her lap now, it was really amazing of how much Frankie had liked her right away.

"Don't be jelly." She giggled as she pulled away from the animal and stood up. "I'll give you a kiss too." Kat kissed him on the corner of his lips and he groaned as he put his hands around her waist.

"Why are you trying to kill me woman?" Adam pouted. She had no idea how much he wanted to kiss her, he had to control himself every time he was around her.

"I like seeing you suffer a little." She smirked and he cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you do, so any chances that we might get past the kisses on the cheeks?" He mused.

"Depends on how well this date goes." Kat answered and pulled away from him and walked further into the house. "So, I'm still waiting for that tour around the house."

He followed her and grabbed her hand and led her to the living-room, like she suspected it had that bachelor style but what caught her attention was the instruments. Of course, he was a musician, so it was only natural that this house would be filled with them.

Then he showed her the kitchen, which was bigger than her own room, in fact her house could fit in his like two times. Following the dinner room where it was all set for their dinner, she thought that Adam was so cute for worrying about everything for their date.

They walked into his room now and maybe if it were other girls would take offense but not Kat. She knew that Adam respected her for thinking of doing something that she would think was too soon. Kat let go of Adam's hand so she could walk around the room and she noticed that were pictures on the wall just like in the rest of the house, and purple was definitely his color.

She saw a lot of pictures of great musicians and pictures of naked models. Figures, clearly he had a thing for models so sometimes it makes her wonder what he saw in her. Pushing away those thoughts she continued to admire his room and one particular picture caught her attention.

"Oh my God, this is so awesome." She grinned. "He's like my idol."

"I knew that you would notice that picture first." Adam chuckled as he walked over to her.

"Well yeah, I grew up listening to Nirvana and fangirling over Kurt Cobain." Kat giggled which Adam found adorable. "Show me more."

She was very demanding and bossy and Adam found those aspects a turn on, he could only imagine how she is in bed. He quickly stopped with the inappropriate thoughts and now led her to the corner of his room where he had a bureau with his Grammys.

"Wow, 3 Grammys. That's quite an accomplishment." She praised him.

"Yeah, it is. It only gives our band motivation to keep doing good music." Adam smiled and she looked at him with a look of wonder.

"It's really cool of how much you love doing music." She smiled warmly at him.

"It's my life, I can't imagine doing something else." He shrugged and she grabbed his hand and interwined their fingers.

They walked into the bathroom and she went to get into the small tub as Adam cracked a smile.

"What are you doing?" He mused.

"I'm testing, to see if it's comfortable." Kat told him and he laughed.

"You're really something else, Kat." He shook his head. "So how is the feedback?"

"I think that it's perfect for two people." She nodded and he found himself staring at her with a small smile.

"You really need to stop looking at me like that." She whined and he gave her his hand so he could help her to get up. She took it and he continued to show her around and they ended up in where he liked to call his 'music room' where it had a huge piano, guitares and old records.

"This is so awesome, I can't even explain right now." She walked into the room, like a kid who got trapped into a candy shop and he leaned against the doorway just watching her.

"If everytime I got a dollar whenever you say 'awesome'..." He trailed off.

She just stuck her tongue at him and he smirked and went to join her on the big read puff.

"So how do you like it so far?" He went to lay back and grabbed her with him.

"Is definitely prettier than my house." She nodded and he laughed. Adam found himself laughing all the time whenever he's around Kat and he loved that she could make him laugh like there is no tomorrow.

"I bet that yours is not bad too." Adam supported himself on one elbow as he looked at her.

"Eh, it's not really my dream house, I still live with two morons." Kat sighed loudly.

"I see that you have that typical relantionship with your brothers." He smiled.

"If you mean fighting and putting up with each other's shit, then yeah." Kat nodded. "But then again, they're my brothers and I love them, blah blah." She made a face. "But, let's eat. I'm starving."

Adam almost forgot about dinner since Kat and him got here and he quickly got up.

"You're right." He grabbed her hand. "I hope you like pasta."

"Who doesn't?" She chuckled.

They were sitting at the dinner table as Kat went to take a bite from her pasta and Adam was about to pour them some wine.

"Wait, how old are you?" He questioned.

"I'm 21, don't tell me that I'm not old enough to drink." She looked at him.

"If it were in other circunstances, I'd probably say that." He nodded. "But we're not in a bar."

"So if we were in a bar, you would think that I was probably too young?" She questioned curiously but at the same time bitterly.

Adam noticed that he had hit a nerve and the last thing he needed was getting her mad because of his stupid comments.

"Don't take it so personally, Kat. I was just saying." Adam kneeled down beside her. "Age doesn't really matter to me... I mean it kinda does, I'd be second guessing if you were 18 but for me 21 is a legally age."

"It's ok, Adam." She smiled a little. "I mean, I would be more concerned if you didn't care about my age."

"You should, because you have this old dude who has been creeping you-"

"But!" She cut him off. "He has a nice motorcycle, so I guess it's ok."

"Oh wow, that's only the reason why are you hanging out with me?" He faked hurt as he put a hand on his chest.

"No, that's not the only reason." She told him softly. Adam did his boyish grin and he kissed her hand as he went to sit in front of her. "By the way, this pasta is delicious..."

"Thanks, you can never go wrong with your mom's recipe." Adam bragged and she laughed but nodded her head.

After the dinner, Kat helped Adam clean the dishes as they were throwing bubbles at each other and once they finally finished cleaning everything up, they moved to the room where Adam had his instruments.

Kat immediatly sat on the piano bench and gazed over the keys that looked so tempting, the only problem was that she didn't know how to play the piano.

"You can play if you want." Adam sat next to her.

"I would, if I knew how to." Kat laughed.

Adam looked surprised when she said that, he had assumed that she knew how to play the piano, since she played thhe guitar so well.

"Really? I mean you know to play the guitar but not the piano?" He questioned in wonder.

"Well, we can't all be multi instrumentalist like yourself, Mr. Levine." She sassed.

"Hey, just wondering... You seem the type of girl who can do it all." He looked at her.

Kat just scoffed a little and she looked up from the keys of the piano to face Adam.

"Yeah, people tend to confuse me for the girl who has excellent grades at school, who knows everything, who does everything right..." Kat trailed off. "I am so not that girl, on the contrary really. There is a lot of things that I suck at."

"Point one of them." Adam told her.

"I'm horrible at chess, maths and logic and all that shit. It's just not for me, therefore I'm kick ass at literature." Kat nodded and Adam smirked. "I tend to defy gravity sometimes, so if you see me landing on my butt don't be surprised."

Adam laughed so hard that even Frankie barked because of the contagious noise and Kat continued despite Adam's funny face.

"And most of all, I suck at pool... So, I hate when someone challenges me for a game, my pride is too big to say no." Kat chuckled. "I could go on and on..."

"I knew, you were special the first say I saw you." Adam caressed her face. "Who knew that you were this funny, carefree and spontaneous girl who sucks at pool."

"There is a lot more to me, Adam." She put her hand on top of his.

"I know." He nodded. "And I want to know everything about you." Kat smiled at him, and she got up from the bench and grabbed his hand to led him to the living-room, he didn't say anything as he let her call the shots.

"I feel like dancing." She told him. He looked a little taken back but he smiled anyway.

"What would you like to dance?" He questioned as he took her jacket off her body and threw it on the couch.

"Something intimate." She whispered and he grinned, he grabbed her hand and opened the glass doors so they could go to the terrace with the pool as a view. Adam walked back into the living-room and grabbed his laptop so he could choose a song.

Then 'When A Man Loves A Woman' by Michael Bolton began to play, Kat just smiled like a school girl and put her hand on her mouth. Adam walked over to her and extended his hand so she could take it.

"Would you like to dance, my lady?" He bowed a little and she laughed. Kat grabbed his hand and he pulled her closer and put his hands around her waist while she put hers around his neck. Since she was hearing heels, they were pratically at the same height.

_When a man loves a woman _

_Can't keep his mind on nothin'else _

_He'd trade the world _

_For a good time he's found_

They swayed to the slow music as Adam nuzzled her hair with his nose and she gripped her hand into his shirt.

_If she is bad, he can't see it _

_She can do no wrong _

_Turn his back on his best friend_

_ If he puts her down_

"Who knew that you are quite the romantic." Kat whispered in his ear. Adam just smiled and buried his face on her hair, he couldn't get enough of the scent of her hair, it smelled like vanilla.

"I can be whatever you want me to be." He kissed her head and she sighed in content.

"Sing this part for me." Kat told him seductively as she ran her hands down on his back.

Adam pulled away a little, so he could meet her eyes and she just smiled at him.

"_When a man loves a woman._" He began. "_Spend his very last dime, trying to hold on to what he needs." Adam made her spin and pulled her back. "He'd given up all his comfort and sleep out in the rain._" This part he whispered in her ear. "_If she said that's the way, it ought to be._"

Kat grinned and put her head on his shoulder so no gap was between them as the continued to move to the music.

_When a man loves a woman _

_I give you everything I've got (yeah)_  
_Trying to hold on to your precious love _

_Baby, baby please don't treat me bad_

_When a man loves a woman _

_Deep down in his soul _

_She can bring him such misery _

_If she is playing him for a fool _

_He's the last one to know _

_Loving eyes can never see_

A gust of wind blew on Kat's face, so Adam moved her hair from her face and just looked straight into her eyes. He couldn't get enough of her blue eyes, they were so intense that it could be scary. Her face was absolutely flawless, she had a delicate complex but a strong bone structure and with the light that was hitting her face beautifully.

She didn't need to be a model but she definitely wasn't the girl next door either and Adam couldn't believe that someone like her had appeared in his life.

"_Yes when a man loves a woman, I know exactly how he feels._" Adam sang quietly. "'_Cause, baby, baby, baby, I am a man." _He kissed her earlobe._ "When a man loves a woman._"

When the song ended, they still hadn't pulled away from each other. Adam had noticed that Kat had goosepumps on her arms so he put his arms around her.

"You're cold." He whispered in her ear and she nodded. "Let's get inside." They both walked back into the living-room holding hands. He led them to the couch and he crashed down on the couch bringing Kat with him.

"Adam!" She shriked as he pulled her on top of him, she didn't proteste anymore as she placed her hands on his chest and supported her chin on top of her hands. Before they could do anything, Kat took her boots off since they started to hurt her feet and let the cold wind blow on her feet.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they let their eyes do all the conversation. Tonight she had seen another side of Adam, a side which made her want to know more about him.  
He has the badass persona but deep down he's just a vulnerable boy who wants to be loved and that is what Kat found more beautiful about him besides his obvious captivating hazel eyes and toned body.

"Tell me about Jane." Kat spoke up all of the sudden. Adam raised his eyebrows as he thought he had heard her wrong, but the expression of her face told him otherwise. He was caught a little of guard with that question because he wasn't expecting that. At all.

Normally his girlfriends or 'potencial girlfriends' didn't like to talk about his exes, so for Kat to say that makes her even more different than the other girls.

"Where did that came from?" He questioned. It had been a while since he spoke or thought about Jane, he did not have a habit to go back to the past.

Kat jus shrugged, she knew that Jane was a very important person in his life, or he hadn't made an album about her.

"I want to know you better Levine, and let's start with Jane. She was important in your life, I can tell by the songs you wrote about her." She replied softly. Adam just stared at her not saying anything, no one had ever wanted to hear him talking about Jane because they knew that it was a taboo subject but here was this 5'6 girl who has absolutely no problem to speak her mind.

That was definitely a first and he loved that she had no problem to be bold and sure of what she wants.

"Jane was..." Adam sighed, he didn't really know how to explain his relantionship with her. "The best and the worst thing that happened to me."

Kat nodded her head slowly as she waited for him to elaborate more, Adam sat up on the couch and she sat up with him as she put an arm around his neck and he pulled her into his lap.

"I met her in a gas station and I immediatly fell in love with her, I was 18 and so was she. Jane was very beautiful and I knew that I had to have her, so I made her fall in love with me and after some time, things got sour and we broke up." Adam told her.

"Why did you guys break up?" Kat questioned.

"We fought a lot, she didn't approve of my choice to be a musician, and she was very manipulative and possessive which initially I found a turn on." Adam explained. "I wasn't taking anymore, so we parted our ways. After that, I was heartbroken. I loved that girl for 4 years and when the band started to be sucessful thanks to 'Songs About Jane', she didn't even call me to say anything."

Kat could see the hurt and the pain behind his eyes and she immediatly put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, and he pulled her even closer.

"She was an idiot." Kat told him, as she pulled away to look at him. "Jane was a complete idiot for not trying to reach you... You mourned your relantionship, but you made the best of it by writing songs about her and that led you to your sucess, if I were Jane... I'd beg you to take me back."

Adam had absolutely no words to describe how he was feeling right now, he felt like a million bucks... The words that Kat had said to him right now, just made him forget everything else and concentrate on this selfless and beautiful woman.

He leaned his forehead against hers as he grabbed the back of her neck and she put her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." He whispered as he looked up at her. Kat just smiled and pulled him in as their lips stood only inches apart from each other. She could feel his warm breath on her lips and his hands gripping her hips. And what happened next surprised Adam a lot, as Kat captured his lips in a heated kiss which he quickly corresponded.

Kat put her legs around his waist and he cupped her butt as their tongues fought for dominance. Adam felt on top of the world right now, because he finally got what he wanted since the first day he saw her. She tasted divine and her scent was driving him crazy, Kat moaned on his mouth and he smiled a little.

They pulled away so they could breathe and catch their breaths, they smiled at each other as Adam brushed his lips against hers.

He had kissed many women in his life, but kissing Kat was epic. Maybe because she was actually the first girl who made him wait and crave for her touch or maybe she was just a hell of a good kisser.

"Shit, that kiss just made me dizzy." Adam breathed and Kat giggled as she pecked his lips.

"Definitely worth the wait?" She bit her lip and that one move made Adam groan.

"Hell yeah." He nodded his head as he just looked at her like a lost puppy. Kat was loving the expression of his face, she had forgot how good it felt to be desired and appreciated.

Never in her 2 year relantionship with Robert, she had felt what she was feeling right now with Adam. This man could make her giggle like nobody else and made her melt with just one look, she felt attracted to him since day one but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing it.

"Well, I thought that you deserved." She caressed his jaw and kissed his nose. Adam kissed her lips once more and slipped her tongue which she granted him permission and they went like this for a while.

When they pulled away, Kat had rested her head on his lap as she could look up at his beautiful hazel eyes, Adam caressed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You are so beautiful Katerina, it almost hurts." Adam told her softly as lingered his lips on her forehead. "And the fact that you showed me your softer side, makes you even more beautiful." She just looked at him with so much love in her eyes, she couldn't understand how someone could broke this man's heart without giving a second thought. Adam was amazing and he deserved to be loved, thinking now to herself, she and Jane could relate to some thing. Adam had met her in a coffee shop, a public place and he tried to seduce her every chance he got. The difference between them was that Kat would never make him choose between something that is important in his life, like his music. She would make sure to never be like Jane because unlike her, Kat praised Adam for never giving up on his dreams and fighting for what he wants.

Adam continued to kiss every part of her face and Kat smiled so big, she couldn't stop smiling the whole night, she felt so happy and she was looking forward to have something special with Adam, Izzy was right he was the one who is going to turn her world upside down. And she would make sure to not break his heart but instead to fix it.


	6. You're Too Close

One thing that Kat was already expecting was that now she and Adam were dating, it would blow up the next day at campus thanks to Veronica but what she wasn't expecting was seeing all the covers of magazines with pictures of her with Adam.

"Kat are you ok?" Izzy questioned carefully as she showed her the People Magazine that it said 'Adam Levine goes from Model Girls to College Girls' and she had saw a photo of her and Adam inside of his car on the cover.

"I don't even know what I'm feeling right now..." Kat mumbled as she sat up on her bed, still dressed in her pj's. She had told Izzy about the date and how amazing it was and that she had seen a side of Adam that she's pretty sure that no one knew, and now they were a couple she was happier than ever.

"Hey, let them talk! You and Adam are happy and that's what matters!" Izzy grabbed her hands. "Besides, college will be over in a few weeks and we can finally graduate!"

Kat smiled at her, she couldn't believe that she was about to graduate, it felt surreal. Everything in her life was going perfectly, she had found a person to be by her side and she will have her presentation with the judges so she could present her final project.

"You're absolutely right!" Kat pulled her into a tight embrace. Someone knocked at her door and Kat let them in.

"Mornin'" James smiled at them, he was holding a tray with a bowl of cereals. He closed the door and walked over to Kat's bed and sat down.

"What's popping bro?" Kat questioned as she got up from the bed. "What's with the breakfast in bed? It's not my birthday... Better yet, what did you do?"

"You're in a good mood." James ignored her question as he saw her sister choosing her outfit for the day.

"Yes!" She grinned. "Why exactly are you here Jamie?"

"It's really great that you're in a good mood." He smiled. "BecauseTylerwantstoinviteVer onicaoverfordinner." He rambled.

Kat just stopped what she was doing and looked over at her brother with her eyes wide, she had understood everything that he said but she wished that she didn't.

"Hell no." Kat seethed.

"Listen, Kat-"

"No! You listen, there is no way that I'm going to breathe the same air of that bitch in my house again! Especially at dinner, I don't want to puke all over the table." She replied sarcastically.

"Well, this is certainly my cue to leave you two at it!" Izzy announced as she got up from the bed. "I'll wait for you in the kitchen while I eat your pancakes!"

"Don't eat them all!" Kat called but Izzy had already left the room. Then, Kat turned to James with her arms crossed over his chest.

"Kat, it's just for a few hours! And you can even invite Adam, if you want... That way, Tyler and I can evaluate if this guy is good enough for you." James told her as she scoffed, it was their thing. Scaring off her boyfriends, well not all of them. Since they liked Robert right in the begining, and she had no intention to bring Adam over to meet them, at least not right now.

"You think that I'm going to let that skank and Adam in the same room so she can jump him the first chance she gets?" Kat scoffed. "And why are you agreeing with this dinner shit? You like her as much as I do!"

It was true, James wasn't a big fan of Veronica but Tyler clearly thought that she is the one and James just had to respect that, either he liked or not. But not Kat, she has no problems to speak her mind and to stand her ground, even though they were two boys, she was the one with the balls.

"Just think about it." James looked at her with a pleading look. Kat narrowed her eyes and opened the door so he could get out.

"I need to get ready for college." She titled her head to the door, he sighed but walked out of the room.

* * *

Once Kat and Izzy arrived at college, everyone just pretty much stopped to stare at her. Everyone was aware that she was dating Adam, since the tabloids were all about her and Adam and Veronica had spilled her beans to the whole campus.

Kat was wearing a white cropped tank top, black scissors leggings, black studded ankle boots and a leather vest.

She saw people whispering around, some were giving her nasty looks, some were giving her knowing looks. One thing that Kat hated is being the center of attention for the wrong reasons but she knew that dating a celebrity had its price, but she really liked Adam so she was willingly to go through this shit to be with him.

While she put her books in her locker, she saw a tall, brunette girl with huge boobs coming over to her. Veronica.

"Hey, Kat." Veronica plastered a fake smile. "Listen, I really think that this rivalry between us, has to end... So, I suggested a dinner party to your brothers so we can maybe, I don't know... Start over?" She looked at her hopeful. "And maybe you can bring over Adam."

Kat just slammed her locker shut and turned to look at the fake bitch with a scowl.

"I don't know what you're trying to do here, but I suggest you to quit of wherever evil plan you're planning, and make sure to leave Tyler, Adam and James out of your twisted games." She hissed.

"I'm trying to be civil here, can't you try and do the same?" Veronica questioned with a shocked face.

"I've warned you Veronica, I'll fucking cut you if you try to fuck up my relantionship with my brothers and Adam." Kat growled as she turned to walk away to find Izzy. The other brunette girl just watched her leave with a grinding her teeth.

* * *

The guys were waiting for Adam to show up at band practice, since he was late. Again. And they were goofying and fooling around.

"Good morning my friends!" Adam sang as he walked into the room, holding coffees for everyone. "I brought coffee!"

Everyone just ran over to him to grab the coffees as Adam placed it on the table and launched himself on the couch.

"Shit, you never bring us coffee!" James spoke up as he looked over at the smiling tattoed man.

"Why are you so happy?" Jesse questioned, before Adam could answer him. He immediatly cut him off. "Oh! Who wants to guess?"

The guys raised their hands and Jesse picked Matt to answer first, Adam just looked at them amused.

Matt cleared his throat as he began to speak, "Judging by the covers of all magazines and the news online and don't forget twitter... I'd say that Adam Levine has finally conquer Katerina Nostron who clearly is awesome for making Adam look like a lovestruck idiot."

They all clapped their hands and Matt thanked them all doing that gesture that the presidents do.

"So am I right?" Matt turned to Adam who was still laying on the couch.

"First of all, I'm not a lovestruck idiot." Adam rolled her eyes. "I really like this girl, but it isn't to the point where I'm in love, I hope that eventually we'll get there."

"You didn't answer my question." Matt scoffed.

"I would, if you'd just shut the fuck up." Adam glared at him. "As I was saying, second of all... Yes, we are dating and you're right she's awesome."

All of them ran over to Adam and fell on top of him as they messed his hair, Adam tried to push them off of him.

"We're happy for you man, really." Mickey told him and they all nodded. "I think that she is great for you, she's not a celebrity and she is not after your money or fame. A genuine girl like that is hard to find you know."

"I know." Adam smiled. "I feel so lucky to have her, even though I also feel like she's almost too good for me."

"Yeah, so don't screw up this one." Jesse patted his shoulder. "It's great to see you so happy."

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot." Adam grinned as he got up so they could start to practice. The band was invited to perform to a fundraiser dinner for Cancer and it was a great opportunity to embrace this cause and let people know how to help.

* * *

Since today was Kat's day off at work, Adam went to pick her up a few blocks down near UCLA. A vintage Carrera pulled up to the side and Kat walked over to see Adam rolling down the window.

"So, this is your new toy?" She mused. It was ridiculous of how he would show up with a different car every time she sees him, but then again he's rockstar it shouldn't be that surprising.

"One of many." He shrugged as she chuckled and got into the car. Before she could grab her seatbelt, Adam grabbed her face and crushed his lips against hers, Kat let go of the seatbelt and put her hands on his chest to push him lightly.

"Let's not be caught by the paps, so they can have a field day." She mumbled against his lips.

"I don't really give a fuck about them, do you?" He smirked as he captured her lips again. Kat pulled away after a while and he pouted at her.

"You say that now, but I know you will think differently tomorrow." She put her seatbelt on.

"I guess you're right." He sighed. "But, I have no problem to show the world that I'm with you."

"I know, you don't." She nodded. "But, I'm not comfortable with this media attention..."

"I know babe." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "We'll take this slow, I promise." She smiled at him lovingly as he started the engineer of the car. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Can we just chill at your place? I sure as hell don't want to deal with my brothers right now." Kat threw her back against the seat.

"Did you guys fight or something?" He questioned.

"Something like that."

When Adam pulled his car into the driveaway, he stopped the engineer and looked over at Kat who seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on in your pretty little head of yours?" Adam questioned.

"Nothing much, just really tired between school, work and seeing my face on covers of magazines." Kat trailed off. She unblucked and got out of the car with Adam following next, he shut the door and walked over to him and grabbed her from behind. Kat leaned her head against his shoulder and he whispered in her ear.

"Why do I feel like you're letting something out?" He questioned. Kat turned around to face him and put her arms around his torso.

"It's nothing really." She looked at him straight in the eye. "We should get inside." Kat grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. Adam knew that she was lying but what hurt him the most was the fact that she still wasn't comfortable enough to open up to him, he knew that they just started dating now but he hated not being able to talk to her because she won't let him.

He opened the door and immediatly Frankie came bouncing to the doorway and jumped up to Kat's lap, the petite girl kneeled down and ruffled the dog's ears.

"I missed you already!" She grinned as Frankie gave her wet kisses. "You're so freaking adorable." Kat picked her up and went to sit on the couch with the dog on her lap.

Adam just took off his denim jacket and put it on the hanger and he grabbed a ball that Frankie usually played with it and got his dog's attention showing to her.

"Frankie, go run for a while." He threw the ball to his yard and she immediatly went after. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kat and she went to get up but he pulled her back down.

"What is going on with you?" He questioned calmly as he turned to her.

"Nothing!" She answered frustated.

"You really can't trust me, can you?" He shook his head.

"I trust you!" She told him exasperated. "I just have nothing to say to you."

Adam give her a look that said that he didn't believe her, Kat just let out a breath and put her hands on her face. He pryed her hands off and pushed her down on the couch and stared at her.

"How do you want this to work, if you can't even talk to me about your problems? Communication is important, I thought you knew that." He knew that he was making her feel guilty, but that was the only way to get something out of her.

"I know what are you doing." She scoffed. "Emotional blackmail, really?"

"You have to give me something, Kat!" Adam snapped and she almost jumped with the aggressiveness that he spoke to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..."

She didn't say anything as she moved her head to the side, Adam tried to catch her stare but she would not let him. He knew that she was far more difficult and a challenge then other girls that he had dated, so he had to play this smart and wisely.

"Do you have trust issues?" He questioned softly. She narrowed her eyes and hit his back so he could get off of her, he complied but he trapped her on her seat so she wouldn't move away.

"What are you Dr. Phil?" She retorted sarcastically. "No. I don't." She told him simply.

"I feel like you know me better than I know you..." He spoke. "You're only open with me, when your vulnerable, and then you built this wall of protection around you that it's hard for people to reach you."

"Maybe, I don't want to be reached!" She snapped. Kat desperatly needed for this conversation to end, she felt like a virgin who was stripping for the first time to her boyfriend, that's how uncomfortable she felt.

"Why are you so afraid of people to get close to you. Emotionally." He persisted. Kat had enough of this conversation and she pushed him away and got off of the couch.

"STOP!" She yelled. "Just drop the fucking subject, Adam."

Adam was taken back by her outburst as he has never saw her this angry, he got up from the couch and went to pull her into his arms but she jerked away.

"Leave me alone!" She slapped his hands. "I don't want to talk, you're not my fucking psychiatrist, so stop trying to make me talk! You're suffocating me."

"Ok, ok." He put his hands on the air to show that he wasn't going to pressure her anymore, she didn't deal well with pressure so how will she cope on being in the spotlight for dating him? He was begining to think that this relantionship was not going to survive.

"I need to go home." Kat told him as she calmed herself down, she snatched her phone from her bag and went to call Izzy.

"Kat, please don't leave like this... You're too emotional right now." Adam followed her outside.

"Adam, just leave me be." She turned to him and looked at him menangincly. He just nodded his head and stopped following her.

* * *

After the call, Izzy went to pick her at Adam's house, since Kat give her the adress. She got out of the car and she didn't even had time to be dumbstruck over Adam's house since she saw her best friend in tears.

"Kat! Oh my God, what happened? Did you and Adam got into a fight?" The blonde girl questioned.

"No." She shook her head. "I just need to get out of here, I'll explain to you later."

"Ok, let's go." Izzy told her as they got into the car and drove towards the blonde's house.

When they arrived at Izzy's house, they went to straight to her room and sat on her bed.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Izzy questioned after a moment of silence.

"I think that this relantionship is a mistake." Kat announced.

"What? Why?" Izzy creased his eyebrows. "Kat, did Adam do something to hurt you?"

"He just kept asking questions, trying to make me talk when I had told him countless times that I didn't want to." She dried her cheeks. "He's constantly there, getting under my skin, trying to get a reaction out of me..."

Izzy just stared at her in desbelief, she had thought that their issue was serious and she was getting worried.

"Do you even hear yourself right now?" Izzy crossed her arms over her chest. "You gave Adam shit because he was trying to get you know better?"

"Izzy, you know better than anyone that I hate to feel pressured, I need my space and time to deal with things in my way-"

"Well now it's not just you." She cut her off. "Now there is two. You and Adam, you're a couple now, so you have to include him in your decisions."

"I know that." Kat huffed.

"Do you?" Izzy cocked an eyebrow. "I know you like the back of my hand Kat, but Adam doesn't. If you had that reaction in front of me, I'd know how to deal with it but not Adam... He was only trying to get to know you better! He wanted to make you talk so he could feel like the two of you can communicate." She paused. "That's what you do Kat, you shut people out when you realize that they may want to be close to you. You were holding into Rob so much because he was exactly the opposite of Adam, he didn't push you to your limits, he didn't challenge you or question your motives but Adam does, and you knew that Rob was safe and familiar so that's why you didn't want to let him go. And you still can't accept the fact that Adam is everything that Rob is not."

Kat just stood silent as she took a moment to process her friend's words, when she was about to reply, Izzy continued her speech.

"You told me that Adam had talked to you about Jane, and that was a hard subject for him. But he was willingly to expose that part of him for you because he truly believed that you could make him feel better and that's exactly what he was trying to do with you." Izzy told her. "Stop overthinking too much! Let the guy in, I know you're afraid you'll get hurt but everyone is afraid of the same thing, that's life. Be that girl who was so laid back and confident, who liked to get herself into deep shit just so she could feel the adrenaline, who constantly lived on edge."

At this point, Kat wanted to slap herself for being such a drama queen, Izzy just made her realize that she was a complete bitch to Adam with no reason, he probably thought that she was bipolar now.

"Fuck. I'm such a whiny little bitch with issues." Kat fell on the bed.

"You're still in time to go over to your boyfriend's and plead him to forgive you." Izzy told her.

"Let's go now."

* * *

"And she just took off?" Jesse questioned as he and Adam were in the kicthen drinking some beers. After Kat leaving the house in an emotion wreck, Adam had called Jesse to come over so he could keep him company and talk to him.

"Yeah, I mean... I don't know what I did wrong, she just snapped at him out of nowhere." Adam ran his hand through his hair.

"That's pretty messed up man." Jesse noted. "Maybe she's not dealing well with the pressure of the paparazzi all over her, you said that she hated attention."

"It's not just that, she is afraid of trusting." Adam told him. "I don't know man, I'm going to let her come to me since clearly pressuring her is a bad idea."

"Yeah, that's probably the best you can do now." Jesse agreed. "So, the guys are coming over for a writing session."

"Shit, I completely forgot about that." He ran his hands down on his face. "I'm going to take a shower first then." His friend nodded and Adam walked past him and walked towards the bathroom.

Jesse heard the speaker which it rang letting him know that someone was outside in front of the gates.

"Can you see who it is?" Adam called and Jesse replied back with a 'sure'. He went outside to open the gates, since he thought that the guys had already arrived, but he was surprised to see Kat there instead.

"Kat? What are you doing here?" Jesse questioned a little confused.

"Hey, Jesse. It's Adam home?" She questioned a little awkwardly. "I really need to talk to him."

"Uhmm... Yeah, he's taking a shower." He told her slowly. "Would you like to wait inside?"

"Yes, that would be great." She nodded. "Do you think that he will be mad for letting me inside?"

"What? No." He shook his head. "He may be a little defensive at first, but he'll be happy that you're here."

Kat had figured that Adam had told him about what happened between them, and she really hoped that his friends didn't thought that she was crazy or something.

"Jesse, I really hope that you don't think that I'm some crazy troubled chick." She voiced her thoughts.

Jesse chuckled as he shook his head, he opened the door and let her in. She walked inside and he closed the door.

"Don't worry, out of all Adam's ex-girlfriends, you're the most functional one. Trust me." He put her hand on her shoulder, she smiled at him kindly. Kat had really liked the guys of the band, they were really good people and nice.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem, the guys all like you. You're definitely what Adam needs right now." He assured her.

"Do you think that I can wait for him in his bedroom?" She questioned.

"I think so, I mean it's his house... I don't really have much of a say." He joked and she chuckled. She fist-pumped him and went up to his bedroom so she could wait for him. Kat heard the shower stop and she immediatly felt a lump on her throat, she sucked at apologies and admitting that she's wrong, but she had to put her pride aside.

Just then, Adam walked out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another one to dry his hair. Kat had to stop for a moment as she couldn't take her eyes off his dripping wet tattoed body, she didn't know how could someone be that glorious.

Adam stopped in his tracks when he saw Kat sitting on his bed with her legs in an indian style. He definitely wasn't expecting her to come to him so soon and by the look on your face he could tell that she was sorry, but he wasn't going to make it that easy for her.

"What are you doing here?" He crossed his arms over his chest. Kat wasn't expecting him to take her back in his arms like nothing happened but she had a small hope that it would happen.

"You have no reason to even look at me, since I treated you like shit and I was a complete bitch." She sighed. "But can you maybe, I don't know... Hear me out?"

"Why should I? So, you can freak out tomorrow again and ran away like you did today?" Adam scoffed.

Kat sighed again and messed her curls as she bit her lip, she was trying to apologize to him but having him all wet and naked was distracting her.

"Adam, I'm sorry for freaking out on you..." She trailed off. Adam just walked over to his dresser and opened it so he could choose some clothes.

"I'm listening." He told her over his shoulder.

"I should've told you this before, but sometimes... When I feel like someone is suffocating me or trying to pressure me, I freak out ok? The truth is, I'm scared. Shitless. Of being with you, because you make so goddamn nervous and you're just too intense for me sometime that I can't handle, you're always trying to get a reaction out of me and trying to push my buttons and I don't know how to respond so I freak out. No one has ever tried to defy me aside for my brothers and parents, I never had a boyfriend who could outsmart me or challenge me, I'm used to be the one in control, being the one with the final say so yes, when you came along things began to change, a lot. And I'm scared that if I start falling for you, I will fall so hard that you may take advantage of that." She let out a breath as Adam just stared at her speechless.

He had no idea that he made her feel this way, mostly he doesn't know how she's feeling because she is so good at hiding her emotions. The day he saw her on that coffee shop, she had this I don't give a fuck atittude and didn't seem to care about anything and nothing phased her, so having her confess that he makes her nervous and out of control, it gave him a little bit of satisfaction but surprise too.

"Wow, I really wasn't expecting to hear that..." He trailed off. "If you want to be with me, get used because this who I am, Kat."

"I know." She nodded as she got up and walked over to him and grabbed his face. "I promise, I will open up more to you, I will let you in... Just be patient with me, ok?" She looked at him and he sighed but nodded his head. "That's that mean that I'm forgiven?"

"Honestly, Kat? I don't know, how can I be sure that I'm not the only one trying to make this work?" He took her hands off his face gently. Then he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a sweatpants, he took off his towel clearly comfortable with his nudity. Kat knew that he was teasing her, so she had to control herself to not jump him right now.

He put on his pants and went to choose a shirt, but she felt two smooth hands going down on his chest from behind. Kat had to play all of her cards now, if she wanted to have Adam's trust again. She ran her hands down on his chest and he closed his eyes, loving the feeling of her hands. Then she proceeded to kiss his back as she could feel goosepumps on his back, and she went lower on his bed stopping right on his cock and heard him catch his breath as she massaged slowly.

"Oh God, what are you trying to do here?" He trailed off breathless as he closed his eyes and bit his lips.

"Making you feel good." She whispered and she kissed his back again. Adam had to grab into the door of his dresser so he could support himself. Kat took advantage of that and went to stand in front of him putting her arms around his neck and made pressure so they lowered to the floor.

"It won't be that easy, college girl." He stared up at her and she just smirked.

"I have all the time of the world, rockstar." She retorted. Kat still continued to massage his cock as he moaned loudly this time, if foreplay with her was like this, he couldn't wait until he had sex with her.

"Shit, that feels so good." Adam moaned. He grabbed her hips and rolled them over so he was on top and captured her lips into a passionate kiss, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he took her top off and he kissed down on her breasts while she gripped his hair.

"Adam." She moaned, as he unhooked her bra and took her left breast into his mouth and sucked her nipple. "Oh God!"

He grabbed her and pulled her up so he could put her on the bed as she didn't detached her legs of his waist. Kat pulled his head back up so she could find his lips again and their tongues battled for dominance as Adam fisted his hand around her hair. Kat kissed down on his jawline and he titled his head up to give her more acess.

"Am I forgiven now?" She said between breaths.

"Yes, baby. You are absolutely forgiven." He nodded his head as she smirked against his lips and kissed him once more.

They heard someone knock at the door and Adam immediatly huffed in annoyance and Kat chuckled.

"Whatever you guys were doing it has to stop because the guys are here for the writting session." Jesse said through the door.

"We're going now, Jesse. Don't worry." Kat replied and Adam just tightened his jaw.

"Let me know if I should be concerned over your obnoxious noises." Jesse teased them.

"Scram already you dick." Adam called and Jesse walked away from the door, chuckling.

Kat just looked at him and kissed his nose, she was about to get off him but he still didn't let go of her hips.

"Adam..."

"Just one more kiss." He kissed her jaw and she giggled a little. She pinned him down on the bed, stradling his hips and implanted a heated kiss on his lips as he ran his hands down on her back, when he was about to lower his hands, Kat grabbed them and pulled away from him.

"No more fooling around, the guys are waiting for you." She got off of him so she could go pick her up her bra and top from the floor.

"They can wait a little longer." He jumped off the bed and grabbed her from behind.

"Adam! Seriously, I have to go home... So, I can have a serious talk with my two annoying brothers." She huffed.

"Are you mad at your brothers?" He questioned.

"I'm not mad at them." She sighed. "Look, I'll call you and I'll explain everything." They put their shirts on and Adam fixed his hair.

"Fine." He gave in as he put his arm around her shoulder. "I hate seeing you this stressed and troubled, it doesn't suit you."

"I promise, once I deal with the shit that it's stressing me, I'll be more myself." She kissed his hand, they both walked out of the room and entered the living-room, while Adam still had his arm around her.

"Finally! Told you it was Kat that was keeping him there." James grinned at Matt who just shook his head.

Adam just shot a dirty look at Jesse who immediatly flew his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't say anything man, they figured out." He shrugged.

"Nice to see you guys, and don't worry I won't keep Adam away from you any longer." She chuckled.

"You couldn't even if you wanted to, he was ours first remember?" James sassed. They all laughed, incluiding Kat who now had her arm around his torso.

"So? That can easily be changed." She smirked and the guys hollered as Adam laughed heartdly.

"Ladies, I really love a good cat fight but now we have stuff to do." Adam's lips formed into a crooked smile, James made a fake offended face while Kat was cracking up.

"Ok, I'll leave you to it." Kat announced as she pulled away from Adam. "Later guys."

"Bye, Kat!" They all called over as Adam walked her over to the door.

"Call me as soon you talk to your brothers." He looked down at her.

"Yes, now I really have to go." She stood in her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips. Adam put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Kat quickly pulled away and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Bye, hotstuff." She smiled at him and he kissed the side of her head.

"Bye." He smiled lovingly and she walked out of the mansion, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Later on that day, Kat had arrived at her house and to her happiness she saw Allison with James chatting in the kitchen.

"Alli my only and favourite sister-in-law!" Kat launched herself into her arms as the redhead hugged her back.

"I missed you too, Kat." She smiled at her. They pulled away from each other to see James trying to cook some lasagne, but having James in the kitchen was the same that eating poisened food.

"Why would you let your no good for nothing boyfriend to cook you food, Alli?" Kat questioned as she opened the fridge to grab a can of pepsi.

"I didn't, but he actually called me to come over so I could help him." She answered. Allison was a vet and a really sweet and caring person, but she also was strong-headed and independent person, aside from Izzy, Allison was pratically the only girl that she considered a friend.

"Sure, you two keep talking like I'm not right in front of you." He rolled his eyes.

"You know it's true Jamie." Kat shrugged. "Speaking of good for nothing, where is the other half?"

"Tyler said that he would be spending the night at Veronica's." James told her with a catious look.

Kat just narrowed her eyes so hard and threw her can to the garbage as she went to help his sister-in-law to set the table.

"This cunt has brain-washed Tyler to the point where is no salvation for him." Kat shook her head.

Ever since, Tyler started to date Veronica he wasn't the same, at least not to Kat. She was afraid that the raging bitch would try to turn him against her, so she tried to warn him countless times about the girl that he was dating but he was so caught up in Veronicaland, that it was truly pathetic.

"Tyler is a big boy, he can make his own decisions." James sighed as he put the lasagne on the table. Kat knew that he didn't approve of them dating but James wouldn't say a thing about it.

"Please, don't give me that bullshit. We all know that she doesn't give two fucks about him." Kat scoffed.

"Just let it go, Kat." James huffed as he served the almost burned lasagne to them. The two girls made a face once they proved the food. "So, not too bad huh?"

"Yeah, babe. It's definitely better than the first time." Alli smiled at him, clearly lying trough her teeth.

"Sorry bro, but I can't just sit here and eat this pretending that's delicious." Kat put the fork down on her plate. "Who's up for some pizza?"

Alli immeditaly flew her hand up and gave an apologetically look to her boyfriend who just sighed and dropped his fork.

"I guess pizza it is." He nodded and got up so he could order their pizza. Leaving the two girls sitting alone in the table, Alli grinned at her and leaned forward.

"I knew that you could get any guy that you wanted, Kat. But a rockstar? And not just any rockstar but the one and only Adam Levine!" She gushed.

Kat just laughed as she leaned against the back of her chair and averted her eyes from the table to Alli with a big smile.

"I didn't see myself getting involved with someone like Adam, but... Things change you know? He made me look at him differently and what can I say, the chemistry between us is undeniable." She replied with a smile.

"Oh my God, that guy just did a number on you! I'm so happy for you my little bee." Alli grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Thanks Alli, I'm happy. He makes me happy." Kat put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I can see that." Allison nodded. "But how are you dealing with the paparazzi? I mean, I know that you are a very private person so it can't be easy..."

"It's not, but then again nothing about dating someone as famous as Adam it's easy, but I promised myself that I would stop overthinking so much and just enjoy the moment." Kat told her.

"I'm really happy fo you, so when can I meet the hottie?" She gave her a teasing smile.

"Oh God, Alli. Don't let Jamie hear you." Kat laughed.

"What? Just because I'm dating, doesn't mean I'm blind." She scoffed.

"Well, thank God. I'd be worried if you would think that James is the only guy in the world." Kat replied as the two of them cracked up laughing. "But, Adam and I are taking things slow, for now we're just enjoying being with each other so if things get more serious, I'll definitely introduce you two."

"You better!" Allison gave her a look and just then James walked into the room with his phone.

"She better what?" He questioned as he sat next to his girlfriend.

"Better keep you away from the kitchen, so we won't starve ourselves." Kat smirked.

"Ha ha. You're so incredibly funny Katty, you would be even more funnier washing the dishes." He teased.

"Oh, I'm sorry I do not understand that language. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire to my room while I wait to be served." Kat replied in a mocking tone as she walked towards her room.

When she walked into the room, she closed the door and put some music on her laptop. And 'Cryin' by Aerosmith began to play.

She grabbed her phone from her bedstand and dialed Adam's number and waited for him to pick up.

_"Hey pretty girl."_ He answered with a seductive voice.

"Hey yourself." She smiled. "So, how did the writting session turned out?"

_"A complete bust, nothing seemed right and we weren't feeling inspired."_

"I'm sure, something will turn out. I mean, Maroon 5 has done no wrong yet." Kat encouraged him.

_"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that it won't happen someday."_

Kat could hear the demotivation in his voice and immediatly she wanted to come over to his house just to give him a hug.

"Adam, come on. Don't be like that, everything will sort out eventually. You're one of the most talented musicians I know, and I'm not saying this just because I'm supposed to." She smiled.

She heard a laugh in the other line and her work was done, she wanted him to lighten up and she got him to loosen.

_"Thank you, you just made me feel like ten times better."_

"Anytime." She told him softly. "I want you to come to me, whenever you're feeling down or upset, I want you to find comfort in me."

Kat really wanted to be a support system for Adam, even though it was a bit ironic for her to say that since she had problems of opening her heart to someone, but she was positive that eventually she would let him in.

_"Just only with one condition."_

"And what would that be?" She questioned.

_"You'll have to do the same thing, I want to feel like you trust me enough to show your vulnerable side."_

"I feel like we're getting there." She nodded. Kat could hear Adam's breathing in the other line and she really wanted to see him right now. Her relantionship with Adam was definitely a challenge, all this was new for her and it scared her but if she let him get away, she knew that she would regret in the future.

_"So, I got invited to a charity dinner tomorrow, the band is performing."_

"Really?" Kat mused.

_"Yup, even though I already know your answer, but it doesn't hurt trying... I would really like if you'd go with me."_

She just sighed as she was afraid that he would say that, don't get her wrong. She would love to be Adam's date for a noble cause but appearing in events was a little too soon.

"You know, I'd love to go but..." She trailed off.

_"Too soon?"_

"Yes, I think that for now we should still keep a low profile. I think that I am not ready to go through all that red carpet craziness." Kat shook her head.

_"You're right. It's just, all this media bullshit is pissing me off like never before."_

"It's only natural, you dated celebrities so they probably had no problems to be out there in the public eye." She shrugged.

_"Yeah, that's probably it. I can't believe that I'm not going to see you tomorrow."_

"Hey, look at the bright side. I'm all yours for the weekend." Kat fell on her bed as she put the call on speaker phone.

_"That's far too long."_

"You sure like to whine like a baby, don't you?" Kat chuckled as she began to take off her clothes.

_"I can't help it, I miss your beautiful face already."_

"Oh Adam." She just shook her head. "So, what do you want to do this Saturday?"

_"I was thinking we could go on a second date."_

"Oooh, that sounds a great idea." Kat mused. "Where would you take me, Mr. Levine?"

_"That would be a surprise, Miss. Nostron."_

"You're going to let me hanging aren't you?" She questioned.

_"Yup, I just need to know if it can be in a public place?"_

"Yeah, sure. We don't have to hibernate just because the paparazzi are out there." She chuckled.

_"Great, so I'll call you tomorrow to give you the details."_

"Ok, I have to go now... Need to study for my exams and all." She sighed.

_"That sounds boring..."_

"It is, but it's something that I have to do." Kat told him.

_"Good luck with that, I'll talk to you tomorrow babe."_

"Cool, good night Adam." She smiled.

_"Good night Kat."_


	7. author's note

**Firstly, I want to apologize to my readers for leaving three stories unfinished. I am such an entusiastic writer that I want to put my ideas into work at the same time, which most of the time it doesn't work well. I'm working on another story, Let Me Love You, it's a fanfiction about Adam Levine and my OC, I started writing here on but I moved to Mibba, if you're still interested in that story, just make an account so you can read my story.**

**As for the TVD fanfiction, I feel like a jerk for starting the sequel of the Thin Line Between Love And Hate and not finishing it, since the season is already over, it's only natural that I have to continue this story.**

**And the fanfic Love On And Off Screen is another story that is clearly unfinished, but just so you know I do intend on continuing, but I can't promise you when, I'm going to write again. Right now, I'm still very busy with the Adam Levine fanfic but I guess that I could try and update the two stories at the same time but it's going to be hard.**

**I just want to ask for your support and if you still like my story please don't give up, I will try my best to update ASAP. I'm so terribly sorry for leaving you guys hanging, but I'm not giving up on these stories, I started and I intend on finishing it!**

**Thank you again for your love and reviews, I read some of them and I realized that I couldn't let you guys in the dust after all the time you take to read my stories.**

**I love you guys so much and I want to give you amazing stories!**

**- SofiiDistress xx.**


End file.
